A different type of InuYasha story 2
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: This is the sequel to A different type of InuYasha story. I would recommend anyone who has not read the first one to read it before this one. It will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original character created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I'm back with a sequel to the different type of InuYasha story! I will still accept ideas for this and if anyone wants to be a character in this story, just give me the name, description and back ground history. I think I might use some of the names from the episodes for the new evil person, since Naraku is dead completely. This story skips like 6 or 7 years from the first one. I am going to clarify some stuff that has happened in between time. A year ago in the story, InuYasha disappeared for some reason. Everyone thinks he's dead, even Kagome. Cause she felt his pain and then nothing. So mainly, they think InuYasha is dead once more. Alesandro is married to Gwendolyn and Sinnoch is still dating Michael. Kagome is taking care of the 6 year old boy she had, which they all agreed to name his Angel. In memory of his older brother, who lost his life because of Naraku. Alright that mainly clears everything, so I will say my famous lines. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 1: Missing

Kagome sat watching Angel, who was playing with his toy cars. He looked exactly like how Angel did. Sango had told her maybe God had given Angel a second life on earth, and this was it. Kagome believed that, since he looked so much like the old Angel. Even acted like him too. Kagome then stared at the wall with all the family pictures on it. InuYasha was on it, their entire family was on it. Even Alesandro's and Gwendolyn's baby was on it. They had always made sure there were pictures from a certain year on there. When InuYasha had gone missing last year, Kagome had felt about 3 weeks later pain and then nothing. She had confirmed to everyone that InuYasha was dead. They all held a funeral, for their fallen friend. Sinnoch and Alesandro came over only on holidays. She understood with Alesandro, since he has a family to care for. Sinnoch however wanted to get to know Michael more, even though she's known him mainly her entire life. When Kagome looked back at Angel she gasped, since he was right in her face.

"Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" He asked.

"Angel I don't know when Daddy is coming home." Angel simply nodded. When they had held the funeral, Angel was only 5 years old at the time so he didn't understand what a funeral meant. Kagome's sidekick then walked into the living room. Her sidekick was Sunset, Midnight's younger brother. He was not as naïve as he once was. The years had hardened him and training too. Sunset jumped up onto Kagome's lap and laid down. When Angel had first seen Sunset as a baby, he was stunned to see a cat with two tails. He had seen Blackie who also lives in the house, and she only has one tail. So when he had seen Sunset, his eyes had gone wide in amazement at the two tails. Kagome sighed when her thoughts returned to InuYasha. "Angel get ready, I'm taking you over to Grandma Izayoi." Angel cheered when he heard that. Izayoi spoiled ALL her grandchildren, and her great- grandchild. Angel just wasn't so sure about Grandpa Inutaisho. He never really did anything with Angel, he always complained about old age.

(At Izayoi's house)

"Thank you Izayoi for agreeing to watch him." Kagome thanked Izayoi once again.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm always glad to spend some time with my grandchildren or great-grandchildren." Izayoi had gotten a little older, so she didn't go out much. Kagome just smiled.

"Oh Izayoi I wanted to talk to Inutaisho real quick about something!"

"Go right ahead. He's in his study room, like usual." Kagome walked down the hall and knocked on the door. When she head "Enter", she walked in.

"Oh hello Kagome. I assume you brought over Angel again?"

"Yes. Izayoi said she would watch him for me." Inutaisho looked at her.

"How come? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I am. And I wanted to talk to you about it before I left."

"Alright then. Have a seat, you don't have to stand." He motioned his hand to a chair, which Kagome gladly sat down in. "So what is it that you need help with?"

"Lately I've been feeling this tingling feeling on the mark which InuYasha gave me. Plus it has been swelling up from time-to-time. Also just the other day, it glowed. Almost as if trying to summon me somewhere. So I was wondering, could it be that InuYasha has not died? Is it possible that he is still alive?" Kagome stared at Inutaisho waiting for an answer.

"Kagome I've never heard of this before. I would recommend you go to see my father, but he only does demons. I know InuYasha made you like him, but you….wait! Do you still have your powers?" Kagome stared at him.

"What does that have to do with it?!"

"Just answer my question Kagome! Do you still have your powers or not?!" He asked again with a serious face.

"Yes I do! Now what does that have to do with it?!" Inutaisho smiled.

"It means InuYasha is not dead, or at least not yet. If you no longer had your powers, InuYasha would be dead. But since you still have you powers, he is still alive out there. How far away do you think the summoning thing was?"

"Not in Tokyo that's for sure." Kagome said truthfully because it felt like many, many, many, many miles away from Tokyo.

"Hmm he might be in America. Alright take anyone you want to go with you. I suggest you take one of your other kids with you. Oh and one of the demon slayers if not both of them. I hear America has tons of demons. Take Sunset, Midnight, Moonrise and Kirara. Oh and Shippo! He will know InuYasha's scent amongst the other half-demons there. It will be hard to find him, just know that if you suddenly lose 

your power Kagome, it means he is dead." Kagome nodded. She was just happy that InuYasha was still alive somewhere. "Oh and Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Izayoi what is going on. When you return I want it to be a surprise for her. Make sure you find him before the New Moon."

"The New Moon?" Kagome had no idea what Inutaisho was talking about. (A/N: He was usually outside during the New Moon, so Kagome has never seen InuYasha in human form. Well besides when she first met him. She doesn't know that he has a certain time every month that he turns human.)

"The New Moon is the one night each month that InuYasha is human for one night. If demons find him, he'll have no chance. He's probably hiding." Inutaisho then dismissed her. When Kagome returned to the living room, she hugged Angel.

"I'll be back in a few weeks alright. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Angel nodded and gave Kagome a kiss. She waved good-bye to him and Izayoi. As she was out the door and down the street, she looked back and waved at Inutaisho, who was in the window. He was holding up a sign that said "Good luck! Bring InuYasha home!" She nodded letting him know she will.

(At Sango's)

"Please Sango! Come with me!"

"No Kagome! InuYasha is dead! You confirmed it yourself! Now here you are asking me to come on a stupid journey to AMERICA for someone who is supposedly alive." Sango placed her hands on her hips and looked at Kagome.

"Sango I even confirmed it with Inutaisho! My powers which InuYasha gave to me, I still have them Sango! Remember what that book said? The only way for me to lose them is if the one who bit me, dies. He's not dead Sango! Please come with me! Rose has already agreed to come, she's just getting ready. Please come Sango, Inutaisho would prefer if I had both the demon slayers with me." Kagome pleaded with her friend. Sango's gaze softened when she heard Kagome basically begging her to come.

"Alright I suppose. But when we get there and find out he's dead, I am not talking to you for a YEAR! Do you understand that?!" Sango had a finger about 10 inches from Kagome's face.

"Yes I do Sango. Thank you!" She hugged her friend. "Alright lets go and get……Sinnoch!" They raced off to go and get Kagome's daughter. When they had their entire group (Kagome, Sango, Rose, Moonrise, Kirara, Midnight, Sunset, Shippo, and Sinnoch), Kagome's heart lifted and she felt that summoning thing again. She put her hand on the mark and thought real hard '_Don't worry InuYasha, I'm coming now. Just hang on, and stay safe please!'_ That's when Miroku came running out.

"Can I come too?" Miroku looked at everyone. Kagome smiled.

"Of course you can Miroku. Alright lets go. Midnight, Sunset, Moonrise, and Kirara you guys can carry people on your backs. I'll carry some people on my back." That's when Inutaisho appeared. "Inutaisho?"

"You're going to need a demon that knows all of InuYasha's scents. So I am here to lend you my strength. But can you bite me so I can have more than one form, please?" Kagome nodded and bite Inutaisho. When she was done, Inutaisho turned into a dragon. He wasn't silver though, he looked like Draco from Dragonheart! Kagome turned into her dragon form, since they would be flying in the air. She looked more like Saphira now from Eragon.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Kagome roared before springing into the air (A/N: Like what Saphira does in Eragon, before she leaps into the air.) Her group followed her, happy that they were on another adventure. Shippo was on her back because he wanted to be with Kagome, in case she was the first to find InuYasha. He wanted to be there too. Sunset was also on Kagome's back, actually he was on her head.

(Somewhere in America)

'_Don't worry InuYasha, I'm coming now. Just hang on, and stay safe please!'_ InuYasha nodded his head, then grimaced from his wounds. He had a big gaping hole in his gut, and his cute dog ears were bleeding. All he could say was that he was glad he brought Tetsusaiga with him. He took a breath and looked outside. He was in a cave, near an ocean. From the smell, there were sharks in the water. Probably the Atlantic Ocean. He groaned from the pain and panted. He looked at his leg and moaned. His right leg was broken, it was obvious it was broken since it was backwards. His left leg had a compound fracture. '_Please get here before the New moon Kagome. If you're not here before then, I don't think I'm going to make it. Not even my demon blood can heal this. Please just hurry Kagome.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I bet now you guys are probably wondering how did he get all those wounds? Well when they find him, they'll find out. InuYasha is definitely near the Atlantic Ocean. I think I'm going to make him be in Maine or New York. Or New Jersey. Hmm I don't know yet. But Kagome is coming over the Pacific Ocean. Alright review and I hope you guys like this story as much as the first one!

InuYashaFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own them, the anime would've turned out completely different and I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

A/N: Alright someone said in their review that they wanted the state to be New York. You won't know completely until they FIND InuYasha, or until InuYasha actually attempts to leave his little hidey-hole. I really hope the sequel to the first one meets the same criteria as the first one. Even though for a few chapters it's going to be completely serious, I hope. I believe in this chapter I'm going to have the group land in San Francisco, California to start off with. A big city for them to stop at first and search for InuYasha. Alright time for those famous words that I always say at the end of an Author's note at the beginning of a story. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 2: San Francisco and leaving the hidey-hole where-about

Kagome looked happily as they spotted land area, and lots of it! She looked at Inutaisho and he was staring at the land area.

"This is it everyone! America!" Inutaisho roared to everyone. As they neared America however, someone spotted Inutaisho and Kagome and yelled "Its Draco and Saphira! Run for cover!" People then started running everywhere as Kagome and Inutaisho landed, with the cats right behind them.

"Draco and Saphira?" Kagome swerved her large head towards Inutaisho for help.

"Don't look at me. Wait, maybe your Saphira and I'm Draco."

"What makes you think that!?"

"Well Saphira is from Eragon and she is a female. I believe Draco is from Dragonheart and it is a MALE." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Why don't we split up and search for InuYasha in teams. Inutaisho can you smell him?" Inutaisho smelled the air.

"His scent is on the air, but its faint. He isn't here anymore at least. But be careful everyone, there are demons in this city." Inutaisho lowered his head as a bird passed by.

"Alright who wants to come with me? Besides Shippo and Sunset." Sinnoch walked forward and so did Rose. "Alright you guys can ride on Sunset." The cat then jumped off of Kagome's head and transformed. "I'll check the place by the other ocean. I'll search those States." Everyone nodded. Kagome roared once more before leaping into the air. She then started flying but went down.

"Sinnoch, Rose, and Sunset get on! There's demons ahead." They climbed onto her back and she went back into the air.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha looked out at the sky and sighed. He didn't want to be here anymore, so he sat up a bit. (A/N: he had been lying down on his back.) InuYasha looked at his leg, with the compound fracture and knew 

what he had to do. He grabbed his leg and put it back together. With a SNAP, he knew it was back. Of course he yelled in response to it. He still had to do the broken leg though. So he grabbed his other leg and twisted until it was back together. He yelled while he was twisting it, he stopped when he stopped twisting. He sat there, panting from the pain. Then he stood up to go outside and look at his surroundings. As he went outside he gasped in amazement. There was a statue out on the water! From what he has heard, that is known as the Statue of Liberty. He gawked at it, until he felt the urge to fly to it. So he morphed into a dragon and fly up to it. He roared at it and circled it. (A/N: I'm sorry, I just wanted InuYasha to do something strange in this chapter.) He stopped roaring when he heard a child scream at something. When he realized it was him, he want soaring back to the ground. He growled when he put pressure on his legs. He looked at his legs and growled in pain. They were both bleeding, and badly. He roared up to the sky, wanting the pain to disappear forever. He morphed back into his human form and yelled. A man came running up to him.

"Hey dude are you alright!?" InuYasha looked at the man.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT OT YOU?!" InuYasha yelled through his teeth in pain. The man looked at InuYasha's legs and grimaced.

"I'm a doctor and I can help you." The man offered his hand and shoulder for InuYasha to lean on, which he accepted graciously. "Oh by the way my name is John Thompson. You are?"

"Oh I'm InuYasha Takahashi. I'm from Tokyo."

"Wow. You're a long way from home aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, and I can't get back until my job here is done."

"And what is your job?"

"My job is…..you do know that there are demons out there right?" He pointed in the directions of where his cave was at.

"Demons? Huh, their make believe creatures." InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what would you do if I told you that I am half-demon?" John looked at him.

"Alright that's believable. With your ears, claws and eyes. But demons? Nah their fake."

"Then how am I HALF-demon?"

"Alright you made your point, but you're from Japan. This is America."

"Talking about America, where am I exactly? Like which State?" John smiled.

"The state you are in my dear friend is New York!" John said and InuYasha groaned.

"Great all I have to do is fly back across the rest of the states and then I can reach Japan."

"Not with those legs. Look InuYasha my job as a doctor is to help people, and I can't do that if you won't let me help you. Not many people get the pleasure to work on demons, trust me. Or half-demons as you called yourself. So I'm taking you back to my apartment in New York, and I'm going to help you." InuYasha then smelled the air, and he smiled.

"Alright, but my mate is coming." John gave him a funny look. But when InuYasha shook his head, they both carried on to John's house.

(With Kagome)

"Kagome! Slow down!" Rose yelled at Kagome, who just sped up a bit.

"I can't Rose! I just smelled InuYasha! He's somewhere up ahead!" That's when a bullet when flying by Kagome's wing, just barely missing it. "What was that!?"

"Kagome! Watch out! That was a bullet!" Kagome roared in anger as more bullets came flying out of nowhere. She went flying straight towards the direction of bullets and roared at the people. Then men went running for their lives when they saw her coming towards them and roaring loudly. She landed on the ground and sniffed. Her group came down when they saw her look up at them.

"What is it mother?" Sinnoch looked at her mother in worry.

"Right here. InuYasha's blood is right here, he's wounded." She lifted her head to the sky and roared with all her might. A little boy not that far away, with his camera, took a picture of Kagome roaring. His sister with a camcorder, recorded it as well.

"Kagome! Stop! We will find him, don't worry." Kagome lowered her head, once she was done with her roaring marathon.

"Alright lets go. The New Moon is in 2 weeks, we have to find him before then!" Kagome leapt back into the sky with a roar, and her group followed.

(Inutaisho's group)

"Hmm Sango what do they call that?" Inutaisho looked at Sango, while they were in the air.

"They call that the Space Needle." They were in Seattle, Washington.

"The Space Needle…Hmm…I'll have to tell Izayoi how big it is."

"Well to you right now, it probably doesn't seem all that big. Since you are a dragon right now." They had all agreed that Inutaisho and Kagome should stay as a dragon until one of them found InuYasha. Inutaisho's group was currently on the group until a boy ran up to them.

"Wow! Draco's real!" The boy said. Inutaisho scoffed at what the boy called him, until Sango shook her head.

"Yes he is Draco. Can you help us?" The boy nodded his head.

"We are looking for a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. His name is InuYasha, have you seen him?" She pulled out a picture of InuYasha. The boy examined it and nodded his head.

"Yeah! He was searching for….Menomaru a moth demon." (A/N: I'm using the names from movies now.) The boy explained to them. Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"I didn't know Hyoga had a son!?" He then roared, but his roar was not like Kagome's simple roar. (A/N: Draco's roar from Dragonheart.)

"Draco calm down. We will find InuYasha before that certain date. Excuse me but which way did he go?"

"He went towards New York, I think. But yesterday on the news it said there was a huge explosion in…….New Jersey or Manhattan. I'm certain your friend had something to do with it." The boy said to them.

"Alright thanks what is your name though?"

"Oh my name is James."

"I'm Sango."

"I'm Miroku. These three felines are Midnight, Kirara, and Moonrise."

"I'm Inutaisho, or Draco. Either one will work." The group took off once they confirmed that InuYasha had definitely headed towards New York.

(With InuYasha)

Once they reached John's house, InuYasha collapsed on the floor inside.

"Mary! Get some bandages and my other medical supplies! Quickly!" He yelled and tried to pick InuYasha up. He failed, especially when he found out he's pure muscle. He looked at the gaping wound in InuYasha's gut and gulped.

"WHAT CAUSED THAT!?" He looked at his wife and she was staring right at his wound.

"Turns out Mary, that there's demons that are still alive. Even after when the Demon slayers came through and exterminated them. I believe he was attacked by a demon, but he did say that he's half-demon."

"He's half-demon!? John get him out of this house!"

"Why Mary?"

"If he's half-demon, demons are going to come looking for him….to kill him! Which means, they'll come here! Since this is where is blood is mostly at now!" That's when InuYasha opened his eyes and sat up.

"I didn't say you could fix that one!!" He growled at John. "That one will be healed by tomorrow!"

"Alright! I'll only do you legs…..what about your ears?"

"What about my ears?"

"They have wounds. Mary bandage them up, but BE careful alright. You don't want to cause him anymore unwanted pain." Mary nodded but stopped when a rumble happened. That's when a resounding roar was heard outside. Mary screamed and John quickly turned off the lights. He looked out the window and yelled "DRAGON!" Their son Joshua came running out of his room.

"Mommy! Daddy! The dragon is from my favorite movie!! It's…………"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! That spot looked like a great spot to end it at. I wonder which group it is? Is it Kagome's group? Or is it Inutaisho's? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 3: Finding InuYasha! At least that's what I think the names going to be. Oh well! Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. Like I said before, If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now typing these stories. AND the anime would've turned out completely different!

A/N: Alright nothing really to go over with, except to say those famous words! Alright on with the story!

Chapter 3: Finding InuYasha and returning to Tokyo

"Mommy! Daddy! The dragon is from my favorite movie! Its Saphira!!" The little boy cheered. InuYasha's eyes widened when the boy said "Saphira". He only knew one person who could look exactly like the sapphire dragon from Eragon. That was Kagome.

"Let me outside. I'll go out the back door. It's my mate." InuYasha stood up and ran for the back door. He made it by using his demonic speed. Once outside, he morphed into his silver dragon form. Then he flew above the house and roared with all his might. Kagome's head looked at him and he could see the happiness in her eyes. He heard Shippo yell" INUYASHA!!" When he saw the horror go into Kagome's eyes, he knew WHO was behind him. Something bit down on his wing and he roared. He looked and there was Menomaru, in his giant moth form, BITING his WING! He then blew fire at Menomaru, catching him off guard. Kagome jumped into the sky and helped InuYasha with Menomaru, by blowing fire right in his face. (A/N: The song in the background is "The power of Love") To make matters worse for Menomaru, a third dragon showed up and started blowing fire RIGHT in his FACE! Inutaisho's group had finally arrived and started helping InuYasha with Menomaru. When Menomaru flew off, or rather disappeared, InuYasha flew straight up into the air. Then came barreling back down, and landed right next to Sunset. He morphed back to his normal self, as did Kagome. When Kagome hugged him, everyone saw him grimace from pain.

"Kagome I think InuYasha has more wounds that we can't see." Inutaisho said. Kagome looked at InuYasha's gut and gasped. There was a hole about the size of a two discs!

"We should head back to Tokyo. Before Menomaru can cause this place anymore danger. He'll follow me, I'm sure of it." That's when John, Mary, and Joshua came out. InuYasha walked over to them. "Thank you for helping me John and you Mary. if I hadn't left my hole I was in, they wouldn't have found me. And thank you Joshua, for running out and telling your parents that Saphira was here. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have revealed myself." InuYasha bowed to each of them. He looked at his friends and his mate.

"Are you ready to go, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah. But let's not fly too fast." That's when John stepped forward.

"Kagome I should inform you since InuYasha isn't going to. His right leg was broken, and his left leg had a compound fracture. They still need to be mended, and I suggest you do that as soon as you guys get home."

"Thanks I will. Knowing InuYasha here, he wouldn't have told me anything." She glanced at InuYasha, who scratched his head in nervousness. He cleared his throat.

"Alright lets go. If you guys every come to Tokyo, I'll find you." InuYasha waved good-bye to them. When Kagome morphed back into her dragon form, she nudged InuYasha with her head. He nodded and morphed into his dragon form. He and Kagome roared at the same time. Then they leapt into the sky, with Inutaisho and the others following them. Shippo was on InuYasha and Sunset was on Kagome.

"InuYasha we are going to fly across America then the Pacific Ocean, alright?" Kagome asked him.

"Fine by me." InuYasha kept the group at a steady pace, but little did they now is that InuYasha's energy was running out very, very, very slowly.

(At Izayoi's)

"Grandma! Grandma! Look what's on the news!" Izayoi looked and gasped. Cause there on the news was Kagome roaring her lungs off. The news reporter was saying "Turns out there are mysteries behind our eyes that we do not know about. Like for instance, Dragons are alive. Look at this clip again." It showed Kagome roaring again. "This dragon has been identified as Saphira from Christopher Paolini's dragon character and from the movie Eragon." They showed the pictures of Saphira from the book and the movie. "Next thing we'll be seeing is that there are demons alive, even after the exterminators killed them all off. Stay tune for more news, oh wait there's another clip we want to show you. It reveals another dragon fighting a moth creature." Then the clip showed a silver dragon flying around a giant moth creature. Izayoi gasped when she recognized the silver dragon. It was InuYasha! She gasped again when the moth brought his arms down on his back legs. The dragon roared in pain and gave the moth a fiery blast of fire right in the face. When the moth disappeared, the dragon went crashing down into the water. "But the weird thing about that clip was that as the dragon went down, people claimed that something pulsed out somewhere. Almost as if, summoning someone. So we think the sapphire dragon came in search for the silver one." It showed the sapphire one and the silver one going down into the water.

"Angel I think your mother is coming home soon." Angel cheered.

"So mommy is coming home?"

"Yeah I think so. I also think your father will be with them. So tomorrow morning we'll walk outside wait for them." Angel cheered again and went back to playing with his toys. Izayoi looked at the T.V. screen and sighed. For now that she had seen InuYasha going head first into the water, she was worried. The moth demon that showed up reminded her of Hyoga. Now she only hoped that Inutaisho and Kagome were safe. And from the looks of it, the others who had gone with them. She had seen Rose and Sinnoch in the video. Including Sunset and Shippo. But where had Inutaisho been? And what had they been doing in America? That's when Takemaru came into the room.

"Hey Angel!" Angel called Takemaru "Uncle".

"Uncle Takemaru!" Angel got up and ran over to Takemaru and hugged him. Takemaru saw Izayoi's horrified look.

"Izayoi what is it?" She pointed at the T.V. screen. It was showing the same footage again. At the end Takemaru, knew why Izayoi looked like that. "Izayoi he's going to be alright. I mean come on, he survived Naraku didn't he?"

"Takemaru that was Naraku! This is the son of Hyoga! Do you remember how close Inutaisho was to dying from that battle!? I'll only stop worrying once I can see him and hug him." Izayoi crossed her arms and watched Angel play. He had a stuffed plushie of his father, but he didn't know it was him. It was him in dog form and another one with him in dragon form. He was having them both fight each other. Takemaru also sat down and watched Angel.

"Izayoi he has Kagome and Inutaisho coming to help him. I'm sure he'll survive. Plus he is Inutaisho's son right? He is taking after Inutaisho more right now, so if he is anything like his father, he is going to be alright." Izayoi nodded at her brother and sighed.

"I just don't want to lose him. I thought I HAD lost him, when Kagome said she believed InuYasha was dead. But now that I've seen this clip on the news, I know for sure that he isn't dead. Oh Takemaru you wouldn't understand! You haven't been a mother!" Izayoi had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Izayoi I know you don't want to lose him, but you're not going to. Inutaisho and Kagome won't let him die just like that. Trust me sister." Izayoi hugged her brother and he hugged her back. This was just so hard on Izayoi right now. Her son is out there somewhere and she can't reach him. She only hoped he was alright.

(With the group)

InuYasha looked at the group and saw their weariness.

"Guys there's a place right down there, lets rest for the night." Before anyone could abject, InuYasha went into a dive towards that spot. Everyone followed him, and they got ready for the night.

"Good-night everyone." Midnight looked at InuYasha.

'_I'll stand guard over everyone.'_

'_So will I.'_

"Thank you Midnight and Moonrise." Everyone else went to sleep and the two felines stood guard over them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that was chapter 3. Don't worry it's not over yet, it's not even the middle of the story yet. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I would not be sitting here right now.

A/N: Alright the group is now on their way back to Tokyo, and if you guys want the family that helped InuYasha to show back up please say so in your reviews. I don't plan on having this story as long as the first one, so it won't be 16 chapters long. I hope this one is shorter than the first one. There could also possibly be a third one to this story. Hmm I don't know, alright time for those famous words. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 4: Return to Tokyo

InuYasha woke up from the pain in his gut. The gaping hole was hurting a lot right now, and he couldn't sleep. He looked at Midnight and Moonrise, who were both meowing about something to each other. Then his gaze swept to his friends. They were all fast asleep, and they weren't in pain. He however felt like dying right now. Today he was hoping to return to Tokyo completely. He only hoped that they wouldn't be attacked while they were in the sky, because then he would have to have everyone fly ahead without him. He would do the fighting most likely. He tried to go back to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come back to him. He sighed and just stared at the sky. When the sun was fully up, everyone woke. He smiled at the group.

"You guys ready for today?" He asked.

"For what?" A drowsy Kagome asked him.

"What? Ha! Kagome what I mean is that today I plan on returning to Tokyo. We are going to fly faster than we were yesterday."

"But you-"

"Forget about my wounds Kagome. I would like to return home as soon as possible." InuYasha looked right into Kagome's eyes while saying this, and everyone knew he had his mind set on returning home. So no one was stopping him, not even Kagome could.

"Alright we will go faster. Let's get ready everyone." Kagome hated saying that, but InuYasha wanted to return home today. So they will return home. Inutaisho last night had slept as a dragon, so he stretched his stiff limbs by jumping into the air. When he landed everyone was just about ready to go. Kagome was already in her dragon form, and she yawned. InuYasha then appeared from somewhere and looked around at everyone. Then he morphed into his dragon form. He roared and leapt into the sky, with everyone right behind him.

(In Tokyo)

People screamed everywhere. Menomaru had gone back to Tokyo, searching for Inutaisho the demon who killed his father.

"Where is Inutaisho?!" He yelled at all the screaming humans. That's when Skylight (A/N: Those who don't remember what Skylight looks like, he looks similar to Midnight but the tail stripes are gold and his paws are red.) came running out and attacked Menomaru. His mate Stream came running out, who was black and white, tried to stop him but realized she was too late. Menomaru used one of his powers on Skylight and sent him to the ground. Skylight laid motionless afterwards. That's when a lone figure walked out, holding a sword that Menomaru recognized completely. Of course he thought it was Inutaisho walking towards him. That was until he saw the moon on the demons forehead. "And who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru. First son of Inutaisho and the wielder of both the Tensaiga and Tokijen." He announced. Menomaru stepped forward and rammed his fist right into Sesshomaru's gut. He flew backwards and collided with a dumpster. That's when a yell sounded from the air.

"Dance of Blades!" Blades then came flying down from the air. There on top of her feather sat Kagura. Sesshomaru looked up at his wife.

"Kagura! Get out of here!" He growled/ yelled up at her.

"No Sesshomaru. You need help and until Inutaisho gets back, you need all the help you can get."

"WATCH OUT!!" A human screamed as a blast came straight at Kagura. She moved just in time as the blast was about to hit her.

"Kagura get out of here NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled again. "I'll be fine!" Kagura nodded and flew off on her feather. Sesshomaru knew she was somewhere close by, and she would be there in a flash if he needed help. When Menomaru went to attack him, Sesshomaru easily dodged the attacks this time. Which of course just made Menomaru more mad at him. But then Menomaru did a surprise attack, from behind him. He yelled out and then blacked out. (A/N: Oh no! The great Sesshomaru has blacked out. I know he's OOC in this story, but that's the way he's supposed to be. Remember he was supposed to take his fathers' place after the 25 years, but InuYasha got the spot instead by accident.) Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's unconscious form and gasped. Never had she seen her husband go unconscious, sure he was an FBI agent but still. He needs help, she needed to find Inutaisho and fast. So she flew away following the wind, hoping it would lead her to Inutaisho.

(At Izayoi's house)

Izayoi was watching the news right now.

"There is a giant moth demon, the same one that has been identified as the same one Silverlight saved us from over 25 years ago. But his name is not Hyoga as the last one, this one is Menomaru. Where is Silverlight? Or better yet this new one that appeared named Silver? The head of the FBI has been rushed to the Emergency room just moments ago. Turns out he had tried to fight Menomaru, but he failed. Officials are hoping that he lives. His wife Kagura, has not been seen at all yet. There was another body found on the scene. Vets identified the cat as a part of the Nekomata demon clan, they think he is the leader." They showed a photo of the cat. "No one knows what to call this feline. He 

looks similar to Midnight, but not quite. His tail stripes and paws are different. If anyone knows who this feline is, please call us. Stay tuned for more and please stay indoors until Silver or Silverlight returns to Tokyo." Izayoi turned the T.V. on mute and started crying. Angel was outside right now and she could freely show her emotions. She knew that Inutaisho was most likely on his way home now, but what about InuYasha? Was he safe? Takemaru had told her not to worry, but how could she not? He is her son, and she just misses him. She saw something on the news station and put the volume back on.

"Please Silverlight if you are watching this right now, help us! As you can see in the background, Menomaru is destroying the city! Help us Silverlight! Or Silver! One of you please help us!" That's when the station went blank. Izayoi shook her head. Inutaisho couldn't help them, only InuYasha could. Or Sesshomaru. But he was in the hospital now. What had Skylight been thinking?! He couldn't take down the moth demon. Even though he had helped Inutaisho take down Hyoga doesn't mean he can do so with Menomaru! That's when something shook the house. Izayoi ran outside and screamed. Angel was in Menomaru's arms.

"Grandma!!" He cried out for her.

"ANGEL!!" She yelled. Menomaru looked down at him.

"You are the woman who loved Inutaisho."

"I love Inutaisho! He isn't dead!" Menomaru laughed.

"Ha! Then bring him here to me!"

"He isn't here Menomaru!" Izayoi screamed as his arm came flying towards her. That was until she heard it collide with something else and someone yell "SESSHOMARU!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! Sesshomaru escaped from the hospital! Ha-ha! I was thinking about having it being Inutaisho being flung, but I thought it better to have Sesshomaru out of the hospital. Now I wonder who is screaming his name? Only one way to find out! Review!

InuYashaFreak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

A/N: Alright remember InuYasha's group is currently flying over the Pacific Ocean, the BIG ocean. So the one who yelled "SESSHOMARU!" in the last chapter can't be Inutaisho or someone from that group. I will let you guys know one thing though, a lot of people are going to get hurt before Inutaisho and the others get there. Unfortunately that's the way the story goes. Oh and Izayoi's house is now in ruins. Sesshomaru was in dog form by the way, and Menomaru slammed him into Izayoi's house. Alright on with the story! There's going to be a battle in this chapter!

Chapter 5: Wounded and the battle

"SESSHOMARU!!" Someone yelled again when Sesshomaru did not get up from the ruins. When Izayoi had the courage to look at who was yelling, she gasped. It was Belladonna, who was pregnant once again. Sesshomaru's sister glanced at Menomaru and gulped. He didn't know that she was the daughter of Inutaisho, and she should be glad. Or he would have been coming after her. Luckily for her he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Son of the Great dog demon, you will be the first of many to suffer!" Menomaru walked towards Sesshomaru, until something rammed into him from behind. There panting behind the moth demon was Skylight, in giant form. He hissed at Menomaru and bit down on his leg. "Stupid feline! You will be the second then!" He swatted Skylight aside and turned back to Sesshomaru, only to see him gone.

"Menomaru I can't believe you would fall for such a trick. All this time I have been behind you. Did you seriously think I could be defeated by such weak strength? You're pathetic." Sesshomaru retorted. That was until a blast caught him by surprise and really knocked him out.

"You made your first mistake by revealing your position to me. And you!" He looked at Angel who had fallen unconscious in his grasp. "Will be my hostage until that dog demon arrives." Angel then started screaming and crying at the same time. He was mostly calling for his father. What Menomaru didn't know is that the Great Dog demon was not this boys' father. The other son of the Great Dog demon named InuYasha was his father.

(With the group)

InuYasha was keeping them at a fast pace the entire time. Inutaisho felt the same pressure InuYasha did, so he too kept them at a fast pace. Now the three dragons had their group members on their backs. Including the cats, since their backs were aching from the flying non-stop. When they finally arrived at Tokyo, they all gasped. The town was in ruins! In the middle stood Menomaru and InuYasha's eyes blazed as he saw who was in his grasp.

"ANGEL!!" He roared and the dragons went diving down to let the humans off. When Sinnoch and Rose were off InuYasha, he leapt up and flew straight at Menomaru.

"InuYasha NO!!" Kagome yelled but it was too late. InuYasha blasted Menomaru with the fire from his core, making sure not to harm Angel. When he had a chance to fly away from Menomaru, he yelled at Kagome.

"Kagome get Angel out of there!" She nodded her head and went back into dragon form. InuYasha however was having more troubles, flying around Menomaru trying to find a spot to fire at. Inutaisho flew to Izayoi to make sure she was alright, but caught sight of Sesshomaru. He flapped towards him and went back to normal.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?!" He shook his sons' body, but when he received no answer he growled. His gaze went towards Menomaru, who now had lost his hostage thanks to two dragons. Inutaisho then turned into the form all demons have. He turned into his dog demon form and roared, which caught everyone's attention.

"Oh so Great Dog demon you have decided to come after all!! I'm so happy you could be here at the end of the world celebration! I'm going to kill everyone on earth and you can't stop me!" Menomaru sent a blast right at Inutaisho but he dodged it. He caught Menomaru by surprise on the side. When Menomaru fell over, Inutaisho stood there panting. Without Inutaisho noticing anything, Menomaru's Ari and Hari started stalking him from behind. That was until they yelled out in pain, which caught all of their attention. There standing amongst the bloody bodies stood a female dog demon with long red hair in a bun, emerald colored eyes, and looked similar to Rose. She walked over to Inutaisho and checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Um, excuse me. Do I know you?" The woman let out a cry and hugged Inutaisho, making Izayoi glare a little. (A/N: oh by the way, she is hugging his leg. Since he's still in dog form.)

"Oh Inutaisho! How I've missed you!" The female looked into Inutaisho's eyes and smiled.

"Seriously do I know you?"

"You don't remember me? It's me Aleera. Your younger sister." That's when Inutaisho recognized her.

"Aleera! Is it really you?! Oh wait, there's no time to waste, there's a battle right now. We could use your power." Aleera nodded and walked over to the women. Inutaisho focused on Menomaru and growled. That's when Inutaisho froze, Menomaru had another person held captive. From the looks of it, he was out cold! It was InuYasha, and there was blood dripping from his head. Kagome looked up and yelled "INUYASHA!!" Inutaisho couldn't attack now, or risk hurting InuYasha. He looked at Izayoi for help, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Menomaru let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Inutaisho yelled up to the moth demon.

"Oh but Great Dog demon, he does. He has everything to do with this. I even killed your new Dogman." Menomaru started laughed and Inutaisho had to hold back a smirk. Not about the killing part, but the fact that Menomaru thought Sesshomaru was the Dogman. He had to hold back another smirk at Menomaru's face as Sesshomaru slowly sat up. He then remembered something his father told 

him, while he had been studying the Dogman history. '**Remember this important fact, Inutaisho. If you ever have the unfortunate battle that you have to make two different Dogman's, you must go with your heart. If your heart tells you to make a second one, then do so. Don't listen to your brain.'** Inutaisho listened to his heart and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to bite you, and you can finally inherit the power that you were supposed to have." Inutaisho said in a whisper. Sesshomaru only nodded, to let his father know that he understand. Then Inutaisho bit Sesshomaru, without anyone seeing him doing so. Once Inutaisho backed away, Sesshomaru's body glowed. Inutaisho also felt his Dogman power completely leave him, as Sesshomaru's body started to glow. Sesshomaru then transformed into a pretty silver wolf like or dog like creature and growled at Menomaru. (A/N: that is what InuYasha was supposed to look like, that's if he had been full demon.) This caught Menomaru by surprise as Sesshomaru launched himself towards him, growling and roaring the entire way. Menomaru had to either drop InuYasha or risk being mauled to death by dog coming towards. He didn't choose either of them. He jumped out of the way of the flying dog. InuYasha then opened his eyes and examined where he was at. He looked completely confused, he couldn't even tell he was about 100 ft. off the ground right now. That was until he focused on Kagome and saw that she looked like an ant. '_Why is she so far down? Ugh! Why does my head hurt?' _ InuYasha then noticed, finally that he was being held by someone. He looked and groaned as he noticed it was Menomaru. His eyes widened completely when he saw an UGLY looking wolf/dog crossover thing launch its self at Menomaru. '_Is that what I was supposed to look like?'_ That's when Menomaru sent a lightning bolt as Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU MOVE!" Inutaisho bellowed to his son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now you know what InuYasha was supposed to look like, that's if he had been full demon. Such a horrible cliff hanger I know. Well review and perhaps you will get another chapter tomorrow or in a few days.

InuYashaFreak


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I am sorry that I have not updated this story, but I have done a song-fic. But my Microsoft word is currently down, so this chapter is being typed up on Wordpad.

In the last chapter the battle against Menomaru has finally started and Sesshomaru has now become the dog power that he was supposed to inherit. Dogman is supposed to look like a dog/wolf creature, that only has three forms: Human, Dog, and Wolf. Which proves how much being a half-demon with that power, really does go haywire. Also in the chapter ended with Inutaisho yelling at Sesshomaru to move. Will Sesshomaru make it in time? Is InuYasha going to focus and get out of Menomaru's grip? Alright on with the story!

Chapter 6: Power restored

"SESSHOMARU MOVE!" Inutaisho bellowed at his son, who was not able to see the light coming straight towards him. When the lightning ball stuck Sesshomaru, InuYasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru had been FACING the lighting ball, and he had not been able to SEE it?! That's when Menomaru yelled out in pain. Sesshomaru had duplicated himself, and he had been really behind Menomaru! Also, InuYasha had bitten down on Menomaru's hand. As soon as he was out of Menomaru's grip, InuYasha morphed into his dragon form and glided down to the ground. He then roared up at Menomaru, who had grown about 18 feet.

"Pathetic dragon, your roars won't work on me." He sent some lighting at InuYasha, but he had been prepared. He blew fire and somehow he did a technique with his fire breathing to send the the fire AND lightning blast towards the enemy. (A/N: Similar to the Backlash wave, but not quite. He can only do it in Dragon form.) Then he leapt off the ground and flew in circles around Menomaru's head.

"INUYASHA WATCH OUT!!" InuYasha looked down at Kagome, who had just yelled at him. Next thing he knew **BAM!! **Menomaru's lightning blast hit him dead on, and sent him flying into a building roaring the entire way. Sesshomaru then leapt at Menomaru, only to be struck down on the head hard. On the ground, he lay motionless. Inutaisho glanced between both his sons, which one does he go to help?

(At the airport)

John, Mary and Joshua walked off their plane and into the Tokyo airport.

"Thank you for coming to Tokyo, please enjoy your visit!" A sign said. Another said "If you're ever in danger, Silver will save you!" Thats when it showed a picture of a silver dragon falling into the Atlantic Ocean. It said "Is this the start of a new species?" But the Tokyo one said "Is this the end of Silver?"

"Mary this Silver those advertisements are talking about, how much do you wanna bet thats InuYasha?"

"It probably is." Thats when officers came rushing out of nowhere.

"Daddy, Mommy whats going on?" Joshua asked his parents.

"Honey we don't know. We just got here." Thats when they heard something crash into a building and then something slam into the ground. (A/N: Oh Sesshomaru is about half the size he is when he transforms into his dog demon form. So when he hit the ground, the earth did shake a bit.)

"John! What was that!?" Mary yelled at him.

"Mary I don't know! There's only one way to find out." John ran out of the airport and gasped. There was that giant moth again! A few feet away from the airport was a big dog that looked either dog or wolf, you couldn't tell, and it was unconsious. The building next to the airport was the bank, which had smoke billowing out of it. Something LARGE had been thrown into the bank it seemed. He spotted Kagome first, so he ran over to her.

"Kagome! Whats going on here?!" Kagome's head snapped to him so fast, he thought her neck would break.

"John?! What are...Nevermind that question. This is a battle, and InuYasha..." She trailed off and looked at the bank. "Neither brother has rose yet, from their spots." John looked at the dog/wolf creature and thought '_So is that Sesshomaru? InuYasha's elder brother?'_ He looked at the bank and then made a break for it. "Wait! NO!! John come back!!" She yelled at him. When John reached InuYasha's side, he realized why HE wasn't getting up at all. It was an awful sight! There was a pipe through InuYasha's neck, and there were bricks on him.

"Kagome!! He needs help!!" Kagome came running over and gasped at the sight of her mate.

"Oh InuYasha." She ran her hands on his scales and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She then stood and morphed into her dragon form. She roared up at Menomaru and leapt into the sky. Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"NO KAGOME!! DON'T FLY NEAR HIM!! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!!" Inutaisho still didn't know if InuYasha was okay, he was checking on Sesshomaru right now. Thats when Sesshomaru stood up and jumped on Menomaru. He bit down hard on Menomaru's head. Kagome flew back over to InuYasha and morphed back into her human form. She put her hand on his scaly cheek and gasped. His dragon cheek was losing its heat.

"InuYasha...He's...dying." Kagome managed out.

"Well he does have a pipe in his neck, Kagome." John pointed out. Thats when InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, he did a low growl. The he stood up slowly, with the pipe still through his neck. He looked at Kagome and she knew what he was going to do. He was going to continue to fight. He leapt into the sky and everyone below gasped. The pipe made InuYasha look creepy.

"InuYasha you won't last long with the metal pipe through your neck. Just give up now!" Menomaru started laughing as soon as InuYasha's eyes cringed.

"I will never give up!!" He roared at Menomaru. Sesshomaru jumped off of Menomaru right there and then and InuYasha blew fire right into Menomaru's mouth! Kagome could see the pipe where it went into his neck, was starting to get overheated.

"InuYasha...Izayoi the pipe is getting overheated!!" She yelled. Izayoi's eyes widened when Kagome said that. Thats when Menomaru's head suddenly blew up. (A/N: Well wouldn't your head blow up if heat kept on building up at a fast pace?) InuYasha soared up in the air and then came gliding back down, just as Mary and Joshua walked out of the airport. When InuYasha was getting closer to the ground, he crashed onto the concrete. Kagome quickly ran over to him as his body was morphing back into his normal form.

"INUYASHA DON'T DIE!!" Kagome screamed at InuYasha.

"Kagome..." InuYasha suddenly stopped talking as his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"No...no...NO!!" Kagome screamed the last part. InuYasha had died from loosing too much blood. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome he didn't die in vain. He killed Menomaru, we know that for sure. He head blew off from heat pressure." Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she looked at InuYasha's lifeless body. Thats when Angel came walking up and looked at his father.

"Mommy is Daddy gone?" Angel sounded sad, instead of asking a question.

"Yes Angel...Daddy is gone." Angel started bawling his eyes out. Well who wouldn't? He had been wanting his father to come home and when he does, what happens? He dies. Or did he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that is the long awaited chapter 6! Is InuYasha really dead? Well there's no need to ask if Menomaru's really dead, he lost his head. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright here is chapter 7. I think chapter 6 was very sad at the end. Poor InuYasha! I know I have had him die in mainly most of my stories that I've done, but I've always found a way to bring him back! He may or may not come back in this story, I haven't thought about it yet. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 7: 10 years later and a new enemy

Kagome smiled at her son, Angel as he showed her his score on his Exam. He had a 100.

"Very good Angel!" Kagome gave her son a hug. Angel's girlfriend, Buffy, came in (A/N: No she is not a vampire slayer.). Buffy had black hair, and green eyes. She always wore jeans, and a tant top.

"Thats what I told him, but he just nodded his head an pretended not to care." Buffy said exasperated. Angel gave her a glare, and she just laughed at him.

"Angel its alright, you shouldn't be afraid to show off your scores! Be proud of them!" Kagome through her hands up in the air to prove her point.

"Alright, Alright!! Stop teaming up against me you two!" Angel yelled. Kagome only smiled at him and realized how much he really reminded her of InuYasha. He had died 10 years ago because of a pipe through his neck. Angel may remind her of InuYasha, but he looked more like his mother. Thats when Angel's friend, who was only a few years younger, Joshua walked in.

"Hey Angel, are you going to the dance tonight?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, one moment dude." Joshua nodded. "Hey mom, I need 10.00 for the dance. Can I borrow 10.00, please?" Kagome handed him the money he needed and he smiled at her. "Thanks mom!"

"Your welcome Angel." And then Angel and Buffy were out the door.

(Somewhere else in Tokyo)

A woman ran around blindly down an alley being chased by Gangsters. Ever since Silver had disappeared, and Dogman took his place, not everyone in the city were safe as they used to be. But this woman was important, she had a specific duty here in Tokyo that needed to be accomplished before she can die. She had a blackish-gold hair color with ruby colored eyes. She was to put it simply, a Witch. A very old one at that. Her name was Michaela.

"You men will be punished if you attack me!" She yelled at them and pulled out a fan. (A/N: Like how Kagura pulls out her fan; it just comes out of nowhere.) Then men continued forward.

"Miss we will only take what we want, and then leave you." Michaela scoffed.

"To ROT. If anyone is going to rot, its you men. Thats if you take one more step." They did and she sighed. "Fine. Blades of Fire!" Fire blades much similar to InuYasha's Blades of Blood attack, but fire. Michaela controlled all the elements. Thats when someone walked down the alley.

"I have finally found you, Michaela. You are to join me or die." The man had silver hair, golden eyes, a ponytail, and a double-split fluff. He was a dog demon.

"Dog I have only one purpose here, and if you get in my way, your fate will be much similar to those of these men." She waved her hand at the men. The demon only laughed.

"Oh, I'll let you think about your answer. By the way Michaela my name is Erik, I am the third son of Velkan. Inutaisho is my older brother, whom I want revenge on."

(In the Graveyard)

"Dude! I can't believe your mother fell for that! 'Mom I need 10.00 for the dance. Can you please give me some?' Ha! Kagome is so stupid dude!" Angel only looked towards his father's gravestone. He had really meant for that money to go to the dance, not Alcohol. Buffy then slung her right arm across his shoulders.

"So which one is your father's stone?" He pointed at the one shaped like a fang. Spike walked over there, stumbling a little.

"Dude! Your father is dead?"

"Yeah. He died 10 years ago." Spike slapped Angel on the back.

"No wonder your so girly! You were raised by your mother!"

"HEY I HAVE MEMORIES OF MY FATHER TOO Spike!" Angel yelled. Buffy stood between the men.

"Angel! Spike don't make me use my "moves" on you!" (A/N: She is not a vampire slayer ok. She's just...drunk.) Thats when she stumbled a little. Until of course something flew overhead. When Angel glimpsed it, his eyes widened. '_How!? Father blew his head off though!'_ Its true. Angel saw Menomaru fly overhead.

"Angel what was that!?" Spike yelled and just then Joshua came running out from somewhere.

"Angel Menomaru's back! Someone just resurrected him!" Angel's eyes widened.

"MOM!" He then started running back to Tokyo. Buffy tried to run after him but tripped over a sword.

"Hey Spike look a sword!" Spike unsheathed it and frowned.

"A piece of JUNK more like it!" (A/N: Can you guess which sword? InuYasha called it the same thing in the episodes.)

"Tell me about it Spike!" Thats when something roared behind Spike. Of course since they were drunk, they thought they were seeing things. There stood a silver dragon, roaring in agony for some reason.

(With the dragon)

He had just reawoken from his long slumber. The pain from the pipe was still in his neck, and it still hurt. That was until he sensed Menomaru. He gave a roar and leapt off the ground. He heard from below someone say "Buff I think we need to stop drinking."

(With Angel)

He kept on running. He had to save his mother! He couldn't lose his mother. When Angel reached the house, he bursted through the door.

"MOTHER!" He yelled and Kagome came running out of the kitchen.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Menomaru! He's back!"

"How?! InuYasha blew his head off!"

"I know! But I saw him fly overhead!" They both ran outside and saw Menomaru land in the center of the town. Kagome morphed into her dragon form and fly straight towards Menomaru. When he was about to grab her, something caught him from behind and Angel's eyes widened as he reconigzed the silver dragon.

"FATHER!!" He yelled. Kagome flipped backwards, out of Menomaru's reach so InuYasha could get away too. He did and they both went straight towards the ground. They both morphed back into their human forms and hugged.

"Oh InuYasha! I've missed you!" Kagome cried.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Kagome. This time I WILL Kill Menomaru!" He growled. Then he summoned his sword, Tetsusaiga. When it was in his hands, it transformed into a fang. "Menomaru!! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!! WIND SCAR!!" InuYasha yelled and Menomaru's body exploded as the attack struck him and as an arrow followed moments behind. Once Menomaru fell down, Kagome kissed InuYasha.

"I'm so glad your..." She stopped. His body was disappearing. "NO!! DON'T GO INUYASHA!!" She tried grabbing onto him, but his body disappeared. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright thats chapter 7! Don't worry InuYasha is not going to stay dead forever. Even though Sesshomaru has his power, as it showed in this chapter the citizens felt safer when Silver had been saving them, not Dogman. Alright review! Oh the new enemy is Inutaisho's brother, and he's the one who resurrected Menomaru by the way.

InuYashaFreak


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I have now made it to chapter 8! I still think the first one will only be the 16 chapter one. Even though so far I only have 1 review, I'm still going. And please forgive me if some people do read this and don't have an account on here. I am going to say this now, I ACCEPT non-members too. So if you don't have an account and you are reading this story right now, please review! Anyone can review! In this chapter I hope there will be more action, ok. So on with the story! Oh warning: There is someone who impersonates InuYasha in this chapter!

Chapter 8: The return of Silver and Georg (Gay- org)

Kagome stayed where she was, sobbing. She had just finally seen InuYasha, but just like she had seen him, he disappeared. '_Its not fair! Why can't InuYasha stay with me!?' _ Kagome kept on screaming in her brain, which caused her to have an emotional breakdown. Thats when someone walked up behind her.

"Kagome." She froze. She knew that voice and her heart leapt. She quickly stood and threw her arms around his neck.

"InuYasha! Is it really you?" InuYasha looked at her.

"Yes it is Kagome. Lets go home." He led the way back to their house, Kagome's head leaning on his shoulder.

(Somewhere else)

Izayoi was walking home that night and she heard something in the shadows. She felt a chill run up her spine and almost reach her heart. Like all the other people she didn't like walking home at night, especially with InuYasha (a.k.a Silver) gone. Sesshomaru didn't have to save all the people from dangers, InuYasha had to. He protected the ENTIRE town. Thats when twenty men jumped her at once! She started screaming, but they gagged her. They started laughing about how to take care of her, until something interrupted them. A growl. A very deep growl, but not Sesshomaru's growl or Inutaisho. When they turned, there stood something in the shadows, eyes glowing red.

"Is that a dog?" One of them asked.

"Dude a dog's eyes do not glow that color! It has to be a demon!" Izayoi added in her brain from that line '_Or a half-demon?'_ She was hoping it was a certain half-demon that everyone loved. The dog came out of the shadows, and Izayoi's heart lurched. The dog was not a dog, but a wolf. To be technical a wolf with rabies.

"DUDE ITS A WOLF!! A RABID WOLF!! RUN!!" The men almost made it out of the alley until 10 other wolves showed up. "OH NO!! WE'RE DONE FOR!!" Izayoi then remembered a trick Inutaisho had taught her, just in case she needed help from something. She whistled, and loud. She did her whistle at the top of her lungs. Then next thing she knew was one of the men knocking her unconsious, thinking she was whistling for the cops. Or worse...Dogman.

"Dude why did you knock her out?!"

"She was whistling for the cops or Dogman!"

"The cops and Dogman would be welcome right now, but some--" He was cut off as an ear-splitting roar filled the air, and a dragon came swooping down. The men gasped as they saw the Silver scales. The dragon looked at Izayoi and then growled at the men.

"I'll deal with you guys next! Stay behind me if you want to live!" He turned his head and blew fire at the rabid wolves. Then he turned back to the men who started yelling in fear, causing Izayoi to come back to consiousness. She gasped at the silver dragon in front of her.

"S-S-S-Silver?" She stuttered. He nodded his head and she ran towards him, after standing up. "You're alive!" He raised his right leg and put his foot gently on her back (A/N: No he's not pushing her down. You know how people put a hand on someone's back in comfort? That's what he's doing.)

"Its alright. I'm not even sure if I'm alive right now." Izayoi had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Silver you are alive. You've always been alive, you just haven't been amongst the living. But now you are, right?" In dragon form he took a step backwards from Izayoi and slowly shook his head.

"I died 10 years ago." His eyes saddened. "Let Sapphire know that I want her to move on with her life." '_Even though I am coming back...soon.'_

"I'll let her know, Silver." He nodded his head and leapt into the sky. Giving one sad bugle before disappearing. Then men and wolves were gone, however and Izayoi quickly ran home.

(The next day with Kagome)

Kagome woke up in bed next to InuYasha, naked though. Moments of last night flashed through her head. (A/N: Yes she did do "something" with the imposter.) InuYasha was no longer in bed however, but there was a note.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I had to go to work today. Remember I'm an animal cop? So yeah, I will see you later on tonight.**

**Always love you!**

**InuYasha**

"Hmm, thats odd. He usually just puts 'Love, InuYasha'. Huh! Oh well! Time to get ready!" It never even occured to Kagome that something was an uncharacteristic of her InuYasha that she fell in love with. For some reason a flash back hit her, actaully a picture. It was back way before he had woken from his coma, she had stared at his sleeping form. He had looked human then, and he looked so peaceful. She had promised herself that as soon as he woke, they would become best friends. She smiled as she realized she had kept her promise. She had married him, and she was just like him. Or she had been, until he died of course.

(5 months later)

Sango groaned as she and Miroku found out that she was pregnant again! "She" meaning Kagome.

"Miroku have you realized that in the past 5 months that there have been 45 deaths since InuYasha came back?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Miroku! InuYasha when he was alive PROTECTED the ENTIRE city from DANGER, and DEATH!" She yelled at Miroku and then he understood it.

"You don't mean, that you think its not really him, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Poor Kagome...Wait! That means she's pregnant with someone else's child, whom she believes is InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku gasped at the same time. Sango had a creepy feeling that InuYasha, the real one, would be coming back to life soon. Especially now that Kagome has moved on with her life.

(At the cemetary)

Michael, Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn and Angel all stood looking at InuYasha's grave, which Kagome had told them to destroy 5 months ago since InuYasha had come back.

"But Alesandro, I don't think that's father! He blows mom kisses, and gives her chocolate! That's SO unlike him!"

"Sinnoch just because father is acting a little strange, doesn't give you the right to false judge him." Alesandro brought his sledgehammer down upon the gravestone.

"NO!" Sinnoch screamed and grabbed the broken pieces of the stone. She started sobbing.

"Angel lets go." Michael knelt down next to Sinnoch.

"Michael I just don't think he's alive is all. You believe me, don't you?"

"I do Sinnoch. But come on. We'll come back again tomorrow ok?" She sniffed and nodded her head. She glanced at the broken gravestone and then followed Michael out of the graveyard. 5 minutes later a mist surrounded the broken gravestone. Michaela appeared next to his gravestone.

"InuYasha so this is your resting place. Alright. Rise up once more and accept this second life I grant you! Georg and Erik plan on turning Kagome into their slave, will you allow it?! They do not know that I am resurrecting you, you will be even more stronger than before! I am going to give you the power of Briar, the leader of the Koreign dragons (A/N: The type of dragon that showed up in Dragon Wars.). Become what your destiny has foretold! You were not supposed to die 10 1/2 years ago, now RISE UP!!" A greenish smoke swirled around InuYasha's resting place and Michaela left, smiling. Her job here was finished.

(With Izayoi)

Izayoi walked past that same alley way, and for some reason the same twenty men showed back up. This time with knives, and they were looking at her.

"No." She whispered as they walked towards her. She made a break for it, but she didn't get far. She let out a tiny yelp, but they gagged her. But the yelp was all it took to call something. As the men approached Izayoi a loud growling sound appeared behind them. They started laughing.

"Hey maybe its those rabid dogs again!" They kept on laughing, but as the growling grew even more! Thats when a silver german sheppard stepped out (A/N: Sound familar?) and Izayoi's heart almost stopped. It was Silver! She would've cried out his name, but she was gagged. What he did next surprised her. He flew at the men and KILLED each of them. He looked at her and she gasped. His eyes were not golden, but a blood red with blue (A/N: The demon eye color from when he transforms.).

"Silver? Don't you remember me? I'm your mother." He started creeping towards her until a yell sounded from somewhere in Tokyo, and he ran off towards the cry. Izayoi knew as soon as he ran that it was InuYasha. But his eyes...were different. They used to be when he was in that form gold, but they were the dog demon's eye color. She realized Kagome would love to know InuYasha was alive, but she froze. 5 months ago Kagome had declared that InuYasha had come back, and just 3 days ago told Izayoi that she was pregnant. '_She's not with the InuYasha she loves! She's with an imposter! Oh no!'_ She ran out of the alley and went to go and find Kagome...Before the real InuYasha did.

(With Inutaisho and the others)

"Sango what do you mean the InuYasha that is with Kagome is an imposter? And Izayoi why are you taking her side?!"

"Inutaisho its true! The InuYasha that rescued me, ran off when a scream echoed. It was InuYasha or Silver! The InuYasha with Kagome has to be an IMPOSTER!" Thats when Kagome and "InuYasha" walked in.

"Hey Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sango, and Miroku! How are you guys doing?" Kagome looked happy today for some odd reason. Thats when Sango remembered today was the day Kagome found out how many kids she is having.

"Kagome I'm fine. But Izayoi was almost attacked by twenty men today." Sango was trying to break it to her the easy way, but Inutaisho felt like being blunt. But someone did it before him. That someone came barging in the door, growling. When everyone turned there stood a silver german sheppard growling at BOTH Kagome and "InuYasha".

"A dog?" That's when the dog's eyes widened at Kagome's protruding stomach. The dog started whimpering, but then looked at the man standing beside her and the growling started again. "InuYasha" glared at the dog and kicked it in the head, making it yelp in pain.

"InuYasha! Don't kick the dog!!" Kagome yelled at him. The dog opened his eyes and, with his blood-red and blue eyes, glared down the man.

"Kagome that dog keeps on glaring at me. Can I kill it?" He looked at Inutaisho, who was also glaring at him.

"You are NOT MY SON!! MY SON WOULD NEVER HARM AN ANIMAL OR PERSON!! GET OUT!! KAGOME YOU STAY HERE!!" His voice had started off low, but became a roar. On "InuYasha's" way out, the dog smiled at him as if saying "Ha!" and then turned an padded further into the house.

(A few hours later)

"So your saying InuYasha is really just a...fake?" Izayoi sighed. She still didn't understand why Kagome wasn't taking this seriously. The dog was still in the house, but he had passed out on the carpet.

"Kagome I believe the real InuYasha is finally back from the dead...again."

"What do you mean by 'again' Izayoi?"

"Well as Sango said earlier I was attacked by twenty men, a silver german sheppard appeared and killed each of them. Then as someone screamed the dog ran off in the direction of the sound." Thats when Inutaisho, out of boredom of explaining to Kagome, turned on the T.V. and watched the news. A certain message got all of their attention to the screen.

**"Just in a silver dog has been saving the citizens of Tokyo. People have annouced that it is Silver, back from the grave. If this is true, then Tokyo will once again be a safe haven to all who come here. Get more info later on tonight 11."** Inutaisho turned the T.V. off.

"Kagome I hope that has persuaded you. If that dog was indeed InuYasha, then the REAL one is somewhere in Tokyo." Thats when Sango spoke up as she was finished studying the dog.

"Or maybe in the house." They all looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Huh, I forgot that there was a dog in the house. Wait! Inutaisho thats the dog!" Izayoi pointed at him as his eyes opened. Only this time his eyes were gold. Kagome gasped.

"It is...Inu...Yasha." She put a hand over her mouth. The dog looked at her everyone could see the hurt in his eyes. Thats when he morphed back into his human form. What threw them all off was the fact that he was NOT half-demon, he was FULL demon. Plus, he looked like Inutaisho now, literally, but only with Tetsusaiga.

"Don't say anything Kagome. I don't know if there are any words to describe how I feel right now."

"But..."

"No! I don't want to hear your voice Kagome!" Inutaisho came over to InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha at least listen to what she has to say." InuYasha turned his face away from his father.

"I don't want to listen to her though." His voice was only a whisper. Suddenly he stood up and walked out the door, after opening it, and closed it behind him.

"But I didn't know the other one was an imposter." Kagome started crying and only Izayoi and Sango comforted her. Miroku and Inutaisho were watching InuYasha walk off somewhere in Tokyo.

"Inutaisho will he ever forgive Kagome?"

"I don't know Miroku. His demon side trusted Kagome, and now that she was with an imposter and is pregnant nonetheless, he must be hurting right now." Thats when Kagome screamed in pain and the two guys rushed to her side.

"Kagome?! Whats wrong?!" Izayoi asked her. Thats when Inutaisho gasped at where Kagome's mate mark used to be.

"I know what's wrong with her. InuYasha just removed the mate mark from her and himself. This is not good. He's stronger than I am, not even Sesshomaru can do that!" Inutaisho yelled. Kagome started shaking uncontrollably.

"Does this mean he hates me?" She sniffed.

"Kagome I don't think he hates, he probably is just mad at you."

"Is there anyway to get the mark back?"

"There is only one way."

"What is it?" Her eyes shined in hopefulness, Inutaisho didn't meet her gaze.

"The way is to mate with him again and for him to put it back there. Thats the only way." Everyone sighed, but Kagome started crying again.

"He won't do that! I knew it! He does hate me!" Kagome then ran out of the house, crying.

(with InuYasha)

InuYasha released the spell that removed the mate mark from both his and Kagome's necks. He knew it was underhanded of him to do so, but he felt betrayed by Kagome. He couldn't even remember the last happy moment they both had together. He then growled. When he had been resurrected by Michaela, he for some odd reason became a full demon in the process. He wasn't too happy about that right now and on top of which, he finds out Kagome is pregnant by another man. Sure he had told his mother to tell her to move on with life, but he didn't mean become PREGNANT! He looked out at the water and in the distance saw Asia. The only memory he had of Kagome was on the day he had died, she had been crying. He had had a pipe through his neck on that day though. '_There's only one way for me to overcome this problem. I HAVE TO KILL THE IMPOSTER! I want to stay with Kagome, but I still feel betrayed by her. The saying always said "Time heals all wounds", time to put this theory to the test.'_ He started walking back to Tokyo. InuYasha had so many memories of his time with Kagome, though not all of them were good. They were mostly their fights they had either with each other or enemies. He continued walking to Tokyo until he finally passed out about 10 miles out of Tokyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright there is Chapter 8! InuYasha is back! Yes he is mad at Kagome and no he does not hate here. He just feels betrayed and broken, like how he did in the episodes when Kikyo "betrayed" him. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright in the last chapter InuYasha removed his and Kagome's mate marks. Will Kagome ever get InuYasha back? Only one way to find out! On with the story! Oh and something from the anime is being brought into this story. I wonder if you guys can guess what it is before it happens! Alright here's the story!

Chapter 9: Losing strength, focus, the killer and new strength over InuYasha

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and what he saw confused him. He was staring at a hospital ceiling. Only problem was the fact that he could hear his mother's crying. (A/N: He's dreaming ok. This is what happened back in the first story when he was in a coma.)

"Izayoi its alright. He's going to make it." That was Takemaru's voice.

"Takemaru, Kagome showed me a picture of the bite mark that had been on his neck. It was half of his neck that was bitten into! So don't tell me...Oh Takemaru your right!! I just wish that his father was here. Inutaisho would know what to do." She continued sobbing.

"I know Izayoi, I know." From his movements InuYasha could tell he was rubbing her back. InuYasha then woke up. '_Half my neck had been bitten into?! I didn't know...Oh wait that must've been when I was in a coma. When I turned 25.'_ InuYasha stood up slowly and continued walking back towards Tokyo.

(With Angel)

Angel was hanging out with Joshua and Alesandro when burgalers came rushing into the bank, with guns.

"NO BODY MOVE!! WE HAVE GUNS!!" One of them yelled, but unfortunatley Sesshomaru appeared in Dogman form growling at them. Then the guns went off and Sesshomaru yelped as the bullets lodged themselves in him.

"DOGMAN!!" One of the women yelled, which was Kagura.

"Don't move!!" The one who had yelled the first time pointed his gun towards Kagura. Alesandro was sneaking up on him, when the man turned around.

"I said DON'T MOVE!!" He aimed his gun right at Alesandro's heart and fired, but it didn't hit Alesandro. It hit the demon who ran in front of Alesandro. Angel's and Alesandro's eyes widened as they remembered who the man was.

"FATHER!!" They both yelled at the same time. The burgalers quickly left after they had their money, while Alesandro and Angel tried to help their father.

"Father why did you take the bullet for me!?" Alesandro yelled at his father, and then InuYasha looked at him.

"Alesandro I took it because I'm your father and I love you. I only wished your mother loved me as well, if she did, she wouldn't have betrayed me." Thats when Kagura came forward with Sesshomaru, who was fine.

"We need to get him to a hospital before he loses his strength."

"Alright. Father I'm going to help you up." InuYasha nodded and then groaned as his body was moved.

(At the hospital)

Kagome was allowed to work until her 8th month. She was preparing for anything, like what Hojo had been doing the first night they did surgery on InuYasha. Her thoughts kept on going back to him. Thats when Alesandro and Angel came in supporting someone, who was bleeding badly. She came walking out and gasped at who it was. It was InuYasha.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?" She shrieked.

"Mother he took a bullet for me, but he needs help, and fast." Kagome nodded her head and led them towards the E.R. Hojo came rushing in and they started surgery on him once again. Hours later Izayoi and Inutaisho showed up.

"Sesshomaru is he alright?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know, their still working on him."

"What happened though?"

"Grandma he took a bullet for me." Alesandro lowered his head. Izayoi's eyes softened.

"He took a bullet for you? At least he still loves you guys. He's upset with Kagome so much that he removed the mate marks." Alesandro's head snapped up.

"What?! Grandma there has only been one demon in HISTORY that had been able to do that! But he died soon after! That was Lander the leader of Korean Dragons a long time ago!!" Everyone stared at each other. InuYasha couldn't be that strong could he?

"InuYasha is not THAT strong, Alesandro."

"But he did the removing mate mark ritual, WITHOUT dying." Kagome and Hojo then walked out and they sighed.

"How is he?!" Izayoi walked up to them. Hojo spoke, since Kagome couldn't.

"I am sorry, but just like the last time he was here, he has gone into a coma." Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"Healing trance."

(Three years go by)

InuYasha was still in his coma-like state, he didn't even move or anything. Inutaisho identified the bullets later that they were specifically made to kill InuYasha, but no one else. So it was a 50-50 chance that InuYasha may come out of this alive. But after three years, no one had any hope left anymore. Alesandro stared at his father's body.

"Father if you had not taken that bullet, you wouldn't be laying there right now. Neither would I. That bullet was meant for you and only you. Mom told me this is the longest you've ever been in the hospital. She used to tell Sinnoch, Angel and I stories about when she first met you and fell in love with you. She really loved you and still loves you. I wish you and mom would get back together again father. She didn't know it was an imposter, father. She thought it was you. She didn't betray you or anything. I hope you can hear me." Alesandro looked at the heart-meter. His heartbeat was average. "Father when Angel and I finally see you, you do this. Your such a fool. But that's why we love you, right?" Alesandro shook his head, he was wanting a response from his father. But he recieved none. "Well father I have to go now. Gwendolyn just had another baby two days ago, so I have to go help her." Alesandro walked out of the room, not noticing the slight twitch of InuYasha's leg. That's when Alesandro rushed back in, when the heart rate went up. "Father?! Hojo!! Come quick!!" Hojo came running in and saw the heartrate.

"His heart is beating too fast!! Kagome!!" Before Kagome entered the room, InuYasha let out a loud growl which made them jump in surprise.

"What is it Hojo?" InuYasha's heartrate had gone back down.

"His heartrate was in the 500's just a moment ago, Kagome. Then he just growled before you entered. He still has life in him." He chuckled a bit at the end, remembering the growl that had emanuated from InuYasha.

"Alright well my time is done for today. I'm heading home." Before Kagome made it to the door InuYasha's heartrate went up again. "InuYasha?" She whispered because she saw it differently. She saw his body glowing, almost beckoning her closer. She didn't obey. After a moment, a loud growl erupted from his throat, causing Kagome to jump in surprise. His heart settled down again.

"Kagome I think you had better stay here tonight with him." Kagome nodded and sat down by his bed, unsure of what would happen when he woke up.

(Later that night)

Kagome almost fell asleep until InuYasha moved a bit. He had moved his leg a little, plus then his his body started glowing again. This time Kagome obeyed. The last thing Kagome expected him to do was grab her and pull her ontop of him.

"InuYasha...?" He didn't open his eyes to look at her. "InuYasha if you are awake, LOOK AT ME!" She demanded and this time his eyes snapped open to stare at her.

"Happy?" He grumbled.

"Yes. Now why did you pull me ontop of you?" She was going to say something else, but was cut off when InuYasha kissed her on the lips.

"Alesandro explained it all to me, I heard it all and I forgive you...if you'll forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you InuYasha." InuYasha kissed her again and this time placed the mate mark back on her neck and did the ritual (A/N: They are doing "it" thats what the ritual is.)

(The next day)

Sango glared at Miroku as he told her that Kagome was most likely never to be with InuYasha ever again.

"Miroku we need to have fai..." She stopped as Shippo came in, looking gloomy. Shippo was one of the ones who did not know that InuYasha has returned.

"Hey guys."

"Shippo InuYasha is back." Sango said while smiling at him. Shippo's face lite up completely.

"He is!? Where?"

"At...Shippo he has been in the hospital for three years in a coma. He had taken a bullet for Alesandro." Shippo's eyes widened and tears came down slowly.

"So he might not live?"

"Shippo its a 50-50 chance that he may or may not come out of this alive." Shippo put his head down. That's when Kagome came running in.

"Hey guys! I've been at the hospital all night watching over InuYasha, he made signs of life yesterday. So Hojo had me stay over-night with him. And guess what!" She sqwealed.

"What Kagome?" Sango said in a lazy way.

"He woke up!" Everyone's eyes widened at Kagome's news.

"Does the staff know this yet?" Miroku said.

"No not yet. But they will when someone goes in to check on him."

"Did he try to attack you?"

"No...well actually we...um...look." She moved her hair and they saw the mate mark back on her neck.

"..." No one could believe their eyes. InuYasha had taken Kagome back! After three years!

"What?" Kagome thought that they would be happy. If they were shocked at this, she didn't want to see their next reaction. Since she wasn't done with her news yet. "I have one more thing to say." Everyone looked at her and Kagome walked outside real quick. When she entered, she wasn't alone. Her friend looked like he was in a disguise, but no one said anything. When Kagome made sure all the windows were shut and the door, she put her thumbs up and her friend slowly took off his disguise. Everyone gasped at who it was. It was InuYasha!

"InuYasha?" Shippo managed.

"Yeah." He looked around and squinted.

"Kagome how come you made the room dark, but not too dark?" Miroku asked.

"His eyes still hurt and he's not quite used to the light yet. So till the time being, he has to wear sun-glasses outside. The disguise was so I could sneak him out of the hospital." That's when the worst happened. Michael, Gwendolyn and Sinnoch came inside and InuYasha's eyes widened. The sun really did hurt right now, and it felt like someone was setting his eyes on fire! He sqeezed them shut and Kagome looked at the door and gasped.

"Sinnoch CLOSE THE DOOR!! QUICK!!" Sinnoch quickly closed the door and Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Its alright, the door is closed now." He slowly opened his eyes, but they were still in a squint. Sinnoch walked forward.

"Father?" He nodded and Sinnoch started crying. "Did I almost blind him?"

"Sinnoch...you did not almost blind me. It would take more than sunlight to blind me, it just...hurts right now to see the light." Michael nodded his head.

"So that's why the room is darkened a bit." He mused. InuYasha looked at him and just stared off into space. After awhile, he felt like facing the sun and left without anyone knowing. As soon as he was outside, it was pure AGONY! His eyes felt strained and to make things worse, he was summoned by someone in danger in Tokyo. So he turned into a dog and raced off to find that person. But it wasn't a person. It was two demons, both of which looked similar to Sesshomaru and Velkan.

"Don't worry we'll introduce ourselves. I am Erik."

"And I am Georg." They then did (at the same time) a wierd looking bow. InuYasha raised his eyebrow.

"So who is in danger?" He said, while still in dog form.

"Oh no one is but we summoned you here for a reason...InuYasha." InuYasha's eyes widened. '_How do these guys know my name!?'_ Georg cocked his head to his right.

"We know your name because your mate...Oh! Sorry Ex-mate called me Erik here by the name of InuYasha. We already knew she was mated with Silver, so when she called him InuYasha that answered everything." They didn't know that InuYasha and Kagome were mates again. InuYasha started growling, but stopped. '_How did Georg know what I was thinking?'_ Georg started laughing. "You caught on SLOW! I am a Telepath, meaning I can read minds. So I know your every thought." (A/N: Like Goshinki, he knew all of InuYasha's thoughts. Georg is like Goshinki, just a dog demon and he looks like Velkan from the first story.) InuYasha glared at Georg, but then looked at Erik. He had been quite during this entire time. Erik then looked at InuYasha and Georg.

"Georg the Great Dog demon is coming. Meaning our elder brother." (A/N: I hope no one is confused. I cannot remember If i accidentally put that Erik is the elder son, but he's not. Inutaisho is. I hope that made sense.) Georg's face widened in horror.

"But Inutaisho is not supposed to show up!"

"I know! But he smells his son is in danger, so he's coming to check it out." That's when Inutaisho popped behind Erik

"I thought I smelled you Erik." Inutaisho retorted. (A/N: Just so you guys know, Inutaisho still has Sounga in this story.)

"Hello elder brother. How have you been?" Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Don't be modest Erik. You are the second eldest and you never liked me anyways. So cut to the point and tell me why you're here." Inutaisho and Erik glared at each other.

"Cutting straight to the point as usual Inutaisho. Huh, I am here for a certain priestess. She was stronger than the last one we killed." (A/N: Anyone remember Mina? You get to find out how she really died. If anyone is reading this right now and has no idea who Mina is, READ THE FIRST STORY, it makes more sense with all the characters in that one.) Inutaisho looked confused, but Silver glared at Erik.

"You...were the one responsible! For Mina's death!!" He roared. Erik only laughed.

"So that was her name. Yeah I killed Mina. I was the one driving the vehicle and I made sure she never awoke from her coma. Especially since she had been pregnant, I really had to make sure she died." Erik continued to laugh, which only caused Silver to growl even more. (A/N: WARNING!: Out of control InuYasha coming up and his is pissed off completely at this next part! You have been warned!) Silver then morphed back into his human form and punched Erik in the face. Inutaisho's eyes widened when he saw InuYasha looked exactly like him now! Armor, ponytail, EVERYTHING!

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ERIK!! MINA HAD BEEN MY WIFE AT THE TIME!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" InuYasha rushed forward and drew out Tetsusaiga, surprising Erik completely. "TETSUSAIGA!!" He yelled. Inutaisho had to tackle his son, before he could find out Tetsusaiga's ultimate power.

"InuYasha! Erik is my brother, so therefore your uncle! You cannot kill him!" InuYasha glared at his father.

"Watch me!" Thats when InuYasha's eyes turned blood red and Inutaisho had to immediatley get his brother's out of there.

"Erik! Georg! RUN NOW!!" He yelled at them. "Unless you want to be killed!" Erik and Georg started running before InuYasha even stood up. InuYasha glared at his father.

"You let them GET AWAY!!" He charged at his father and Inutaisho made no effort to side step the blow. InuYasha's claws got him across the chest, but he did not do any real damage.

"InuYasha calm down NOW!!" Inutaisho yelled at his son.

"NO!! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!! HE KILLED MINA!!" InuYasha charged again but this time his claws had poison. Inutaisho avoided the attack this time.

"InuYasha!! Stop it!!" InuYasha only shook his head.

"NO! I was going to get revenge for Mina and the pup!" He yelled and charged once more at his father. Inutaisho jumped out of the way thinking '_He is blinded by rage. I have to stop him somehow. But how?' _Inutaisho jumped out of the way of another attack. He would be doomed if InuYasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga and somehow unleashed the Wind Scar. After all, InuYasha is battling a demon and maybe protecting humans. But if Tetsusaiga remembered him, it wouldn't let InuYasha wield it. Thats when Kagome appeared, looking for InuYasha, when she gasped.

"In...Inu...InuYasha?" She stammered. '_What's wrong with him?'_ Thats when Inutaisho threw some type of necklace around InuYasha's neck. He rushed towards Kagome.

"Kagome say a word to hold his spirit! Quickly! He's trying to kill me!" Inutaisho ran out there, so InuYasha didn't come over near Kagome. (A/N: Can you guess what it is yet? It should be fairly obvious.) Kagome started to think, but she couldn't come up with something.

"I don't know Inutaisho!" She cried.

"THINK!!" He was going to say more, but InuYasha tackled him to the ground.

"Now...DIE!!" He started bring his claws down towards Inutaisho's heart as Kagome yelled "..."

To be continued...

Alright review and I know its a cliff-hanger, but you guys should be used to that by now right? Here's some questions 'Is InuYasha going to kill Inutaisho?' 'Is Kagome too late to use the word to hold his spirit?' 'When is the next chapter?' Alright review and the next update should be in a couple of days, or maybe today. Hmm, I don't know. Review!

InuYashaFreak


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. There is no Authors note in the begining of this chapter.

Chapter 10: Beads of Subjugation command and confusion

"Now...DIE!!" He started bringing his claws down towards Inutaisho's heart as Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!!" The beads around his neck glowed and forced him to the ground. Inutaisho slowly rose to his feet.

"That was a close one. Thank you Kagome." He walked over to Kagome and stood next to her as InuYasha stood up. Realization crossed Inutaisho's mind about something he didn't think of until now '_OH NO!! HE BETTER NOT COME AFTER KAGOME!!'_ Kagome gasped as he stared right at her, but he didn't have hate in his eyes while staring at her.

"Why are you protecting him...Mina?" Kagome's eyes hardened into a glare when he called her Mina. (A/N: Uh oh! He's gonna get it now!)

"InuYasha!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!" She screamed until Inutaisho stopped her. There was a crater not that far from her, and InuYasha was at the bottom of it.

"Kagome that's enough sits for now."

"For now." She muttered. If he called her Mina again, he will get more sit's, she'll make sure of it! InuYasha slowly got up and out of the crater. He looked at Kagome and then ran off. "InuYasha!!" She called out to him, but he was already gone.

"Kagome its alright. He's probably just shocked that you have some power over him now. With the beads around his neck, I only hope he doesn't become even more deranged than he already was." Kagome groaned when a distant dragon roar resounded through the city. Not to mention the silver dragon gliding through the city, Kagome just wanted to be able to transform again and fly up in the air with him. (A/N: She lost the power when he died.)

"Inutaisho why is he a full fledged demon now?"

"What?"

"You mean you didn't notice that InuYasha looks EXACTLY like you know, but with Tetsusaiga?!"

"Nope. Are you sure he's a full fledged demon?"

"Well duh! He looks exactly like you Inutaisho!"

"That doesn't mean he's a full demon, Kagome."

"He's stronger than last time though! I'm sure of it! He's a full demon now, but how I do not know." Kagome sank down to the ground and cried. She cried because the InuYasha she fell in love with was no longer the man she loved. The InuYasha she loved was half-demon and never attacked his family. The InuYasha she loved would never call her Mina. The InuYasha she loved was kind and gentle, and protected the citizens. The InuYasha she loved would never harm someone. '_Wait a moment! If he's full demon then he doesn't have to protect the entire city! Now he really is not the man I fell in love with!'_ When Inutaisho couldn't comfort Kagome, he left her there. She continued crying, until a Thunder, Lightning, and Hail storm started. She didn't notice, until the bowl sized hail pieces started dropping. '_Oh no! Its hailing!' _Kagome started running, but right when the last piece of hail fell down, it hit her right on the top of her head. Kagome yelled out in pain and went unconsious.

(With InuYasha)

He sat ontop of a building, even when the hail started falling. He was in his dragon form when he heard someone yell out in pain somewhere. What he didn't understand was why wasn't he rushing to aid the human in danger? He could go on his own free-will now. He secretly missed being summoned, even if he didn't like it, he missed the forced to come part. His eyes widened as his brain registered that the yell had been Kagome. '_Kagome!'_ He roared and leapt back into the sky, right after the hail stopped. When he found Kagome, his eyes widened. There was a small pool of blood around her head, from where the hail hit her. He morphed back into his human form and picked up Kagome. As he held her, he felt her heart slowing down. He rushed her to hospital.

"HOJO!! HELP!! IT'S INUYASHA!! KAGOME'S BEEN INJURED BY HAIL!!" Hojo rushed out and grabbed Kagome's body. He rushed her to the E.R. and InuYasha's heart rate was speeding up. He felt guilty. If he hadn't run off after she had told him to sit a lot of times, she would still be here. It was HIS fault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's chapter 10. I hope this wasn't a cliff-hanger, but don't worry later on in the story it will explain why he is a full demon. Its quite complicated actually. It has something to do with Michaela when she resurrected him. If you guys have any ideas, I will gladly accept them. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 11: Anger and revenge

InuYasha glared at his father, for no apparent reason. They still didn't have any news about Kagome. If Kagome didn't make it out alive, he wouldn't know what to do with his life. Sango was crying on Miroku's shoulder, who was currently explaining the situation to Kagome's little brother Souta.

"InuYasha make yourself useful and get your mother something to drink." Izayoi told her son, who only nodded and went to get her something to drink. Izayoi looked at everyone, after InuYasha was gone.

"You guys InuYasha is really heartbroken. If Kagome doesn't make it out of this alive, I don't know what he would do." Izayoi and the others shuddered at the thought. But only Izayoi and Takemaru (who was not there at the moment) knew what InuYasha did when Mina had died, but that had been his human side. Now according to Kagome, he was a complete demon like his father. Inutaisho looked at Izayoi and his eyes showed sorrow.

"I hope Kagome makes it through alright. She is the perfect woman for InuYasha." Everyone agreed on that one. Then InuYasha came back with a case of pop for everyone. As he sat down, Hojo appeared from the E.R. and InuYasha shot up out of his chair and towards Hojo.

"How is she?!" He demanded almost scaring everyone with his growl.

"She's...uh If I tell you, will you not kill me?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I won't kill you! Now tell me how Kagome is!"

"She's in a coma." (A/N: No I don't like Coma's but don't worry this is the last one for the story I hope.) InuYasha's eyes widened slightly and he stumbled backwards a bit. '_Not again! This is almost exactly how I lost Mina. But at least Kagome isn't pregnant.'_

"Can...Can I see her?"

"Of course. Right this way." When everyone else tried to follow, Inutaisho stopped them.

"I believe InuYasha should be alone with her. We will all get our chance." Inutaisho blocked the way in case anyone tried to sneak past him. Which Miroku tried to do.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha just stared at Kagome's life less looking body. She looked merely asleep right now, but he knew from experience that she might never wake up ever again. That's when he thought of something.

'_**Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome?'**_ There was silence for a few moments.

_**'InuYasha? What happened?'**_

_**'You were hit on the top of the head with some hail. You're in a coma right now.'**_

_**'Oh. Then how are you communicating with me?'**_

_**'Its a power that all demons have. Its similar to Telepathy, but different. As you can tell.'**_

_**'No. I'm not a telepath.'**_

_**'True, but a telepath can read someone's thoughts.'**_

_**'Oh. Well can you let me know when something big happens?'**_

_**'Well the fact that I'm full demon now, remains a mystery to even me.'**_

_**'Ha! I knew it!'**_

_**'Knew what?'**_

_**'That your full demon now.'**_

_**'Oh.'**_

_**'InuYasha why did you call me Mina?'**_

_**'I don't know. I was dazed at that moment. I found the men responsible for Mina's death and my father let them get away. Erik and Georg. My own uncles.'**_

_**'Your uncles killed Mina?!'**_

_**'I don't think they now I'm their nephew.'**_

_**'That doesn't mean they can go and kill her!'**_

_**'I know. Hey Kagome I have to let you go now. Remember what my presence feels like.'**_

_**'Good bye InuYasha. I will.' **_ InuYasha withdrew from Kagome's consiousness.

Alright review! I know its short, but please still review!

InuYashaFreak


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. There is no A/N in this chapter.

Chapter 11: Almost death and different procedure this time

InuYasha stared at Kagome's sleeping body. It had been 2 months since the hail storm, and just the other day the doctors found out that Kagome is pregnant. Thankfully the child was not hurt when she collapsed. All InuYasha cared was that she was still alive, so far. His mother and Takemaru kept a close eye on him all the time. He knew that they didn't want him to do the same thing he did when Mina had died. What they DIDN'T know that when Mina had died, later on that night when he was supposed to be sleeping, he went and got himself drunk. To ease the pain of her and his childs' death. After that he had completely put all his time into studying and his other college work, which is what Mina had wanted him to do after the wedding took place. They were going to have their honeymoon after he graduated from college. InuYasha sighed and stared at something else, rather than Kagome's body. '_Now that I remember it, I had stared at Mina, when she had been in her coma. Why! Why did this have to happen again to me!'_ InuYasha was trying to stop his tears that wanted to flow, but he didn't let them. He needed to be strong for everyone. Plus now he understood why he was a full demon. Whoever had resurrected him, must've been a witch, and when he/she did, his/her's power's somehow transfered into him. Thus creating him a full fledged demon. It was confusing when he had read about it. InuYasha had memorized EXACTLY what it had said. It said:

**When the person who had been Dogman is revived, but he was a half-demon, the half-demon shall become a full fledged demon.**

That was the part he liked about it. The second part he didn't. The second part was:

**But when the half-demon is revived, he has only a limited amount of time before the demonic powers consume him. Thus creating a powerful creature, that only knows how to fight and kill. He then would have to return to the land of the dead, and never again walk the earth for all eternity. But the half-demon has to do something. That is he has to kill whomever the resurrector wanted him to come back for and to kill. If the half-demon should fail, the witch would have to be the one to kill him. No one else could do so. If the witch does not kill the half-demon in time, then her or his powers would be drained and he or she would lose his or hers life.**

InuYasha didn't like it that in time his new demonic powers would consume him. That's when Miroku entered the room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Same as last time. I just wish she would just wake up soon."

"InuYasha have you ever even thought about going after Erik and Georg?"

"Of course I have! But my father won't let me kill them. Since they are apart of the family." InuYasha rolled his eyes when he remembered the talk his father had given him.

"Oh. Well I hope Kagome does come out of this alive, for both hers and your sakes." Before InuYasha could ask him what he meant, Miroku left the room. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Miroku walk down the hall, then went back to staring at Kagome. His eyes lightened up when he realized his father wasn't here to stop him! '_But whose to say he isn't guarding them himself? Well then I'll just cut through him with my sword Tetsusaiga! I'm sorry Kagome, but if you don't live I want to make sure Erik and Georg are both dead. Not just because of Mina, but because they might pull the same thing with you. And I couldn't bear that.'_ That's when InuYasha remembered what he had done the last time when Kagome had entered a coma. He had taken her from the hospital and transfered his blood into her. That's how they had become mates. '_Kagome I'm sorry. I'm going to do that again. You'll live like last time, I promise you.'_ He slowly took out the cords in her body and then lifted her off the bed. He morphed into the form of a dragon, with her in his front legs, he leapt of the ground. (A/N: He looks like Saphira when she was carrying Brom during their escape from Gil'ead from the movie. But he is silver.) Sango had been walking outside and she had seen InuYasha in dragon form, fly out of the roof, with Kagome in his arms.

"InuYasha!! Bring her back!! InuYasha!!" She ran inside, but InuYasha kept on flying towards that cave all those many years ago. He contacted Kagome through his brain.

_**Kagome, can you hear me?**_

_**InuYasha, why is your voice different?**_

_**I'm in dragon form right now.**_

_**In the hospital!? InuYasha are you an idiot?!**_

_**Dummy we are not in the hospital, but we are suspended about 100 feet in the air right now. I am going to transfer my blood into you, like I did all those years ago when you had gone into your first coma.**_

_**So you mean I'll have all those powers again?**_

_**Maybe. I'm not for sure, with me being full demon now.**_

_**Talking about which. You promised me you'll tell me when you found out why you're like this.**_

_**Yes I found out. Its 'When the person who is Dogman is revived, but he was half-demon, the half-demon shall become a full fledged demon. But when the half-demon is revived, he only has a limited amount of time before his demonic powers consume him. Thus creating a powerful creature, that only knows how to fight and kill. He then would have to return to the land of the dead and never again walk the earth for all eternity. But the half-demon has to do something before his time is up. That is he has to kill whomever the resurrector wanted him to come back for and to kill. If the half-demon should fail, the witch would have to be the one to kill him. No one else could do so. If the witch does not kill the half-demon in time, then her or his powers would be drained and he or she would lose his or hers life.' Not so pleasant is it?**_

_**'No! No its not! InuYasha how much time do you have left?**_

_**I don't know. But I believe its been three years since I came back. So I shouldn't have all that much more time left. Also I've decided to go after Erik and Georg. For both yours and Mina's sake.**_

_**But what if their not the ones your supposed to kill? What will you do then?**_

_**What will I do? I will live out the rest of my remaining time, peacefully and happily with you and only you Kagome.**_

_**Aww, thats so sweet of you InuYasha!**_

_**But Kagome we are now at the cave and I have to break connection, so I can do the procedure correctly.**_

_**I understand.**_

_**I'll see you in a few minutes.**_

_**Minutes? Last time it took hours!**_

_**Well last time, I didn't understand my powers. But now, I understand them completely.**_

_**Alright. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes too. **_InuYasha then broke the connection with the talking between them, and sliced open his right wrist. Then he put it too her now open mouth and let it pour down her throat. (A/N: From what I've heard, when pregnant women have babies, the babies get most of the food/drink or whatever the woman eats. So the child inside Kagome is also getting InuYasha's demon blood, if you think about it.) He also put some type of concotion down Kagome's throat. (A/N: Which the childs gets too. Ok whatever he puts down Kagome's throat, the child gets a bit of it too, alright?) Then he gave her some more of his blood. He closed her mouth and healed his wrist. Hoping he did it right, he picked up her body and placed her on his lap and inhaling and exhaling her scent the entire time.

(With Sango)

"Miroku I am serious! He had Kagome in his arms and just flew off!" Sango and Miroku were slowly walking towards Kagome's room. Miroku wasn't believing her, but he did when he saw the giant hole in the ceiling in Kagome's room.

"Oh my gosh, we have to tell somebody!"

"No Miroku! Lets just trust InuYasha, remember what happened last time he kidnapped Kagome from this very hospital. He SAVED her life! That's probably what he's doing once again." Sango's tone had dropped from the begining of her sentence to the end.

"You're right Sango. I hope InuYasha only knows what he's doing." They quickly left the room and the hospital all together. Everyone would eventually find out that InuYasha once again stole Kagome's body from the hospital.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes. He smiled when they were completely opened. He had done the procedure correctly. She now had gold eyes, silver hair, purple stripes and claws. She didn't know this but, he had done a different one this time. He had made her into a full blooded demon, but this was temporary. Like before this one would disappear when he died.

"Glad to see you open those eyes Kagome." She stared at him, almost as if he was crazy, but then her gaze softened.

"Glad to see your face when I open these eyes." He smiled nervously.

"You won't be when you find out how you look like now." Her smile dropped and her eyes widened.

"What...do you mean?" She asked.

"Ahem. I did a different..." He stopped himself. He wasn't sure how she'd act. Most likely she would tell him to 'Sit'. He didn't want that. But with the beads, she would probably tell him to 'Sit', until he confessed or until she ran out of breath. "I did a different procedure. You no longer look human. You are techincally a full blooded demon right now. But don't worry! This will fade eventually."

"Eventually? Define "Eventually"."

"Meaning it won't fade until the moment of my death, like before." Kagome threw her hands up in the air, but she didn't say the dreadful word.

"I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me BEFORE you did the procedure. But I'm glad you did." She kissed him passionatly on the lips. (A/N: Don't worry, their not going further than that.)

"I'm glad your glad I did it." He smiled at her.

"So what do I look like?"

"You look similar to me." He laughed at her expression. "But more femine. You don't look EXACTLY like me, but you look similar to me." He laughed once more when she groaned.

"People are going to know that I'm not human, aren't they?"

"Well, its going to be quite obvious in 3 months."

"Why 3 months?"

"Well your 2 months pregnant right now and demons go for 6. So in 3 months you'll look like your 8 months pregnant when your only 5 months." Kagome's jaw dropped again.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope." He shook his head with a serious expression. Kagome sighed and then looked at him.

"Oh well. There's no way to reverse it now." At his pathetic looking face she added, with love and care. "Not that I'd want to change it." She smiled when he smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." She laughed when he said that.

Alright Review people!!

InuYashaFreak


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. There is no A/N in this chapter.

Chapter 13: The battle begins

Sango glared at Miroku. It had been 5 HOURS since InuYasha had flown off with Kagome, and he had told her to leave them ALONE. InuYasha obviously KNOWS what he's DOING.

"Dear Sango, please stop glaring at me." Miroku pleaded..no begged her.

"Not unless you let me go and search for InuYasha and Kagome." Miroku hung his head in defeat.

"Fine! But I'm coming with you." He gave her a strong look, that went down as he saw she was still glaring at him.

"Fine, but if anything happens we are still going." She then stalked to their room, to pack their things.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha fell on his back laughing when Kagome failed yet again to perform one of the fighting moves. Kagome only sighed in defeat, knowing that he had a right to laugh since he himself was a master at this.

"Alright that's enough InuYasha! Show me how to do the move again." He stood up, still laughing a bit.

"Ok, you bring your legs out like this...yeah like that...your right hand up like this...down a little...up an inch...there! Alright now bring the claws down towards the tree." Kagome THIS time hit the tree dead on. She cheered in joy until InuYasha said "Now you try it WITHOUT my help." She stopped cheering and started pouting. When she tried it again, this time it didn't work. At least this time InuYasha didn't fall on his back laughing his head off. THIS time he fell on his stomach laughing his head off.

"Ugh!" She did it again, but this time towards InuYasha, and much to his luck she did it correctly this time!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" He yelled as he dodged it. "Yah!! You did it!! Alright Kagome whenever you use that move direct all your anger at the object."

"Why were you laughing at me?"

"I was getting your anger up, that's all Kagome. The first times always the hardest, and I know that. So I would never laugh at you, I just wanted to test my theory thats all." Kagome smiled as he told her he hadn't been laughing at her.

"Oh InuYasha, you always know the best ways to get yourself out of situations don't you?"

"Huh?" Kagome sighed.

"Sit boy. Thats for laughing at me. Lets head back to Tokyo now." She knelt down next to his head.

"Alright. Do you remember how to trans...uh Kagome, can you even transform anymore?" His eyes looked sad right now, because he wanted her to be able to transform into a dragon and other such things.

"Hmm lets see." Next thing InuYasha knew, she was in her sapphire dragon form. He smiled at her and morphed into his silver dragon form.

"Alright lets go!" He leapt into the sky, with Kagome following him. Once in the outskirts of Tokyo, they were both shot at from someone on the ground.

"Silver!!"

"Sapphire hang on!" InuYasha went into a dive, head first, and blew fire at a random place on the ground. He earned himself an arrow through both wings.

"SILVER!!" Kagome then spiraling down and blew fire in a directions. She made the attacker reveil himself. It was Erik.

"Erik!!" InuYasha roared in anger, and Kagome went swooping back up to him.

"Ah, so your back with your ex-mate. How interesting. Georg come!" The younger of the brothers came out, and pointed some type of whip at InuYasha.

"Silver move!!" Kagome then blew fire straight at Georg. Georg now distracted by Kagome, InuYasha went swooping down towards Erik roaring.

(Somewhere near the battle)

Sango froze when she heard a angry roar and then moments later another roaring sound.

"Miroku..." He nodded.

"I heard it too. There was no mistake. That was InuYasha roaring in anger. Sango lets hurry!"

"Right!" They started running, but when they heard a rustle in the bushes they stopped.

"Who is there!?" Miroku yelled. Sango almost screamed when Midnight jumped out of the bushes in his medium sized form.

'_Sango, Miroku get on! I know where the battle is taking place. Hurry!'_ Moments later, about 15 other cat demons showed up, wearing armor. (A/N: I know cat demons don't wear armor, but they are going against dog demons. They need some type of protection.)

"Lets go Miroku." Sango climbed onto Midnight, as did Miroku moments later. Sango cringed as a dragon screeched somewhere overhead (A/N: That would be Kagome.).

"Midnight hurry up!"

'_Sango I have to lead 15 cat demons AND get you guys to the battle on time. DON'T RUSH ME!' _Midnight however did start running a bit fast after that comment.

(At the battle)

Kagome screeched to distract Erik and Georg, long enough for InuYasha to fly away from them. It worked but, now she was at their mercy.

"Sapphire!!" InuYasha roared and went diving down roaring at Erik and Georg.

"Come any closer...and we shall KILL Sapphire...or shall we call her Kagome!!" Erik and Georg yelled at the same time, which made InuYasha pull out of his dive. '_No. I can't save her.'_ That's when someone yelled "HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango's Hiraikotsu came circling out of nowhere and struck Georg straight on! Erik cursed because the blow had killed his brother. Sapphire went back up in the air.

"Kagome!!" Sango cried in relief. '_Miroku was right! InuYasha did know what he was doing. One thing baffles me though, how come I don't sense Kagome's usual presence. There is only demons here, besides Miroku and I.'_ Kagome flew down towards her, and Sango climbed onto her back.

"Sango I'm glad you came. Now before we get all sentament and all, lets kill Erik."

"Is InuYasha wounded?"

"I don't know." Thats when they saw InuYasha go racing towards Erik, breathing fire the entire time. "InuYasha no don't do that!!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Go Kagome!! Help him!!" Kagome sped over there quickly, but she wasn't quick enough. They both watched in horror as Erik, shoot a fireball right in InuYasha's face. What Erik didn't expect InuYasha to do was at the last minute blow fire straight at the fireball, sending it straight back towards Erik! "Go InuYasha!!" Sango cheered, that was until Erik threw something at them, and it made Kagome go spiraling down towards the ground.

"SANGO!!" Miroku yelled in horror as he saw Kagome, with Sango on her back, go spiraling down towards the ground. (A/N: A way to picture this is in the scene where Eragon is going back to his farm to warn his uncle, and Saphira takes him on a flight for the first time. After she calls him a stupid boy, she goes twirling down. That's what Kagome looks like, but with Sango on her back.) When Kagome was about a 50 feet from the ground, she leveled herself and went straight back up in the air.

"Kagome don't do that again!" Sango yelled at her.

"I didn't mean too! Erik threw some type of power at me, and made me go uneven for several beats. If you want I can put you back on the ground?"

"No. I have the Hiraikotsu, and I shall use it effectively. Lets get him...Kirara!!" Sango's cat demon came flying up next to Kagome, and Sango climbed onto Kirara's. "Kagome I'll ride on Kirara. Go and get Miroku!" Kagome went down and landed next to Miroku.

"Miroku get on!" She demanded and he obeyed. She flew straight back up to Sango but discovered her staring in horror at something else. Across from them on the ground, stood Erik and InuYasha, back in his normal form. The reason for Sango's staring in horror was because InuYasha was hunched over, almost as if Erik had stabbed him in the gut with something.

(With InuYasha)

When Kagome had gone spiraling down, Erik had not paid attention to him. InuYasha would've ended this battle right there and then with a killing blow, but his heart had started to hurt and caused him to go spiraling down himself. He was still hunched over as Erik approached him.

"Does it hurt InuYasha? The fact that you are running out of time. That demonslayer helped you with part of your task, but all you need to do now is kill me. If you can kill me before your time is up, you can stay as you are. But if you should fail, Michaela would have to come and kill you herself. What are you going to do, InuYasha?"

"First, I'm going to kill you." InuYasha looked at him and tried to stand up, but his heart clenched again. "Ugh!!" He hunched himself over again, but this time he saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara watching. (A/N: Does anyone notice some people are missing? The ones who are missing, play a big role in InuYasha's life.)

"Huh. InuYasha you can't even move." '_Great he's right. I can't even move! My heart clenches whenever I move or try to. I think my time is up now. Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't kill him in time.'_ InuYasha glared at Erik. Just then Inutaisho appeared and he seemed somewhat surprised to see Erik there. But then his eyes landed upon Georg's dead body, and he knew what was happening.

"InuYasha I thought I told you to not mess with them!" InuYasha looked at his father. Inutaisho had brought Izayoi, Shippo, Takemaru, Sinnoch, Gwendolyn, Michael, Alesandro, Angel, and some other girl who he expected was Buffy.

"Father don't talk like that right now! Sango was the one who killed Georg, not me!" That's when InuYasha's mind started to cloud over and he fell over, his eyes blank. Kagome started to panic.

"Someone kill Erik now!!" Kagome in her dragon form started crying, since Inutaisho didn't want anyone killing Erik. '_Does InuYasha have no hope at all? InuYasha...Please don't leave!'_

To be continued...

Cliff Hanger!! How does the battle end? Only I know...Ok I don't right now but I will soon. I think I'm going to have the battle end in the next chapter, since it is almost over anyways. Well let me know how you liked it! Review!!

InuYashaFreak


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Its the end of the battle! Will someone kill Erik before its too late for InuYasha? Will Kagome's cries fall upon deaf ears? Will Erik die? Alright on with the story so I can answer those questions!

Chapter 14: The battle ends

"Someone kill Erik now!" Kagome yelled again. For some reason no one wanted Erik to die. But that's when Shippo gave a loud whistle and Sesshomaru in his Dog form came crashing forward and bit off Erik's head. He stopped a couple of yards from Inutaisho and stared at his father.

"Sesshomaru?! Why did you kill your own uncle!?" Sesshomaru's answered reached everyone.

'_**Because he was a bastard, jerk and cruel.' **_Inutaisho rolled his eyes. Kagome went back to her normal self and ran forward to InuYasha.

"InuYasha!!" Everyone's eyes widened as they same Kagome's new facial features. They watched as Kagome put InuYasha's head onto her lap, and she stroked his hair and face. He however stayed unconsious. Sango stepped forward.

"Kagome maybe we were too late." Sango's voice was sad. She had wanted InuYasha to live so Kagome could be happy. Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango we mustn't talk like that. We need to have hope for InuYasha." His eyes however did not hold much hope, but his voice did. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself. Kagome suddenly burst out crying.

"He's not waking up!!" It was true. InuYasha still had his eyes closed, and he looked _dead_ to everyone else. He was barely breathing, when Kagome started crying on his chest. That's when Michaela showed up.

"Ah I see Erik and Georg are dead now, but he himself didn't destroy them. What sort of power could destroy these two?" Kagome suddenly glared at Michaela and she snapped.

"Its called the Power of LOVE!! He harmed both of them out of LOVE!! HE WOULD STILL BE HERE WITH ME IF YOU WEREN'T FOR YOU!!" Kagome screamed the last part. Shippo ran forward and glared at Michaela as well.

"Kagome has a point! I should've been here, but I didn't know InuYasha had come back. InuYasha deserves to live!!" Shippo yelled. Izayoi even spoke up.

"He does deserve to live! He has done so much for this town." Michaela listened to them yell at her, while she watched as InuYasha stood up and walked up behind Kagome.

"This is all your fault Michaela!" InuYasha put a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome I'm not dead." Everyone gasped as they turned around and saw InuYasha standing there.

"And now I shall explain everyone." They all stared at Michaela, waiting for an answer to why she resurrected InuYasha in the first place. "Well first off I would like to congraduate you guys for killing both Erik and Georg. Second the reason I resurrected him is because I knew you guys wouldn't have the resolve to kill Erik and Georg unless was there. So therefore the answer rested in bring back InuYasha. Also he was supposed to get the powers of Briar, but somehow my powers reversed it. He instead of Briar gained Lander's power, the only demon in history who had been able to remove the mate mark." She smiled at them all as she reached the end of her explanation. InuYasha slowly nodded his head.

"I somehow knew all of this, but I didn't want to believe it." Kagome's eyes then brightened.

"Is there any way to make him back to normal? You know as a half-demon or..." Kagome stopped. Deep in her brain, she wanted to be with the man she had first met. Even though all those years ago he had been in a coma. InuYasha looked at her.

"What is it Kagome?" His eyes were now the only thing that revealed his old self.

"Michaela is there any way to make InuYasha either half-demon or...human again?" InuYasha let out a slight gasp as Kagome said that, while everyone else just widened their eyes. Michaela blinked a couple of times before answering.

"I thought you loved him as he is? Was I mistaken?" InuYasha lowered his head a bit when Michaela asked that. '_Great and I made her a full demon like me. Know she wants me as a human again? Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad, I am kind of tired of playing "Hero" all the time. But the fact that she might not love me as a demon only half-demon and human, still remains. That is what hurts the most right now.' _

"That's not what I was meaning! What I meant was is that I would like for InuYasha to stop this fighting all the time. So far each of the battles I've seen him in, he's almost or did die. I don't want that to happen again." InuYasha raised his head to look at Kagome.

"Kagome." No one heard him though, for he said it too softly, even for a demon to hear it.

"Hmm...Kagome to tell you the truth I don't know if there is any possible way to reverse what has happened. BUT! If there isn't a way then I will be forced to send you all back in time, and if I do, do that then the rest is up to you." Michaela walked off.

"Kagome if you wanted me as a human again, all you had to do was ask. Michaela can send us backward in time and change that." InuYasha wasn't looking at her. Secretly, he didn't want to change what his fate had been, but if Kagome did then he would agree to it.

"But InuYasha, what if she sends us too far back. And...and you marry Mina instead of me. Then I wouldn't know what to do InuYasha." Kagome ran into him and started crying. He put his right hand on her back.

"Its alright Kagome. If we do go back into time to change my fate, we would have to trust Michaela to send us to where I first saw my father. Before I was bitten." Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"Your right InuYasha. We will just have to wait until Michaela updates us." The group slowly walked back to Tokyo.

(5 years later)

Kagome watched as their two twin girls walked onto the school bus for Kindergarten. It had been 5 years since they had last seen Michaela, she hadn't updated them yet. InuYasha and her had decided to name the girls Steffi and Tara (A/N: Tara is pronouced Tar-Ha. Their both German names.). Not long after the battle, InuYasha had gone back to his job as an animal cop. Kagome had also gone back to being a doctors assistant at the hospital. When Kagome was about to reenter her home, Michaela showed back up.

"Kagome I didn't find any other way to reverse it. Do you and InuYasha still want him to be normal again?" Kagome hestitated.

"Michaela I can't answer unless InuYasha is here with me. You can come in and wait if you'd like?"

"Don't mind if I do." After 8 hours had passed InuYasha, Steffi and Tara were home.

"Kagome I'm...Oh Michaela your here." His heartbeak quicken wondering why Kagome was so pale. "Girls go over to Grandma's house. Shippo! Take Steffi and Tara over to my mom's house! NOW!!" He hollered towards Shippo, when he hestitated. When they were gone, Michaela spoke.

"InuYasha I found only one way, and that is for you guys to go back into the past. Its the only way I'm sorry." InuYasha let out a lowl growl.

"How far back are you going to send us?"

"You'll do it?"

"I didn't say that! I want to know how far back your going to send us!?" InuYasha growled at Michaela.

"I'm going to be sending you guys back to the time when you guys first met with each other." InuYasha sighed. He could tell from his connection with Kagome, that she wanted to go through with this. He looked at Kagome.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose you anymore." He sighed again. '_This is the last time I'll ever be a demon. This is the end.'_

"Alright Michaela. Cast the spell." InuYasha closed his eyes and removed the mate marks from both him and Kagome. "Sorry Kagome, but since I'm going to become a human now, there can't be a mate mark." Kagome's features slowly turned back to that of a normal human being. That's when Michaela's spell took effect and they both fell unconsious. The last thought that went through both of their minds were '_Kagome.' 'InuYasha.'_

Alright Review! I wonder how far Michaela's spell sent them? Review and you all shall find out!

InuYashaFreak


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Time to find out how far they were both sent!

Chapter 15: Changing the past

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at his alarm clock. 2:00 A.M. He groaned and turned to his side and gasped slightly. There next to him was Mina.

"Mina?" He whispered. '_Man that was a wierd dream! Is that my fate? In my dream I met a girl named Kagome when I was 25 years old. Then I became some sort of hero for Tokyo? Man! That is wierd! But Mina had died in my dream...I wonder am I really a human?'_ He looked at his clawless hands. '_I wonder if my dream was actually giving me a peak into my future? If that's my future then, I am going to have a wierd life!'_ That's when Mina stirred.

"InuYasha? What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh nothing I just couldn't sleep Mina." InuYasha looked out the window and he thought he saw something fly past it. To him it reminded him of himself when in his dream he turned into a silver dragon.

"InuYasha try and get some more sleep. Remember tomorrow is our wedding."

(With Kagome)

Kagome sat up quickly in her bed. '_InuYasha! Wait where is he?'_ That's when she heard something break downstairs and heard her parents fighting. '_Wait! Mom and Dad are fighting?! Their still here! That means...Oh no!! He's with Mina!!'_ Kagome fell down to her knees and started crying. '_Just my luck!...Wait how come I remember it all? Isn't this the past? What's going on?!'_ Kagome ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Stop fighting!" Kagome yelled when she reached the kitchen.

"Kagome?"

"Listen if you continue to fight something terrible is going to happen! Just trust me on this!" Her parents looked at Kagome, then at each other.

"Selene do you forgive me?" Selene stared at her husband.

"Ryu I could never hate you." Selene and Ryu hugged each other and Kagome smiled.

"I'm going to walk around town for awhile."

"Alright but be careful Kagome."

"I will." She walked out the door and started walking down the roads she remembered from her dream. She stopped in front of the bank. '_This is the very spot where InuYasha died!'_ She continued walking and she started remembering more places where InuYasha destroyed in his battles. That's when she saw a homeless golden retriever. (A/N: Remember who that is?) Kagome gasped. '_Shippo!'_ She walked over to the dog and started petting it.

"Its alright." She told the dog. She then saw a parking lot and there was a silver dog sleeping there. Her eyes widened as she realized that was Inutaisho. '_Inutaisho? Is this the spot where InuYasha was bitten?'_ She started walking down the streets a little more until she reached the outskirts and found the cave.

"This is the cave, where we became mates." Tears silently rolled down Kagome's face. She thought Michaela was going to send them back to the day when InuYasha had gone to see his mother, AFTER Mina had died! '_InuYasha...We shouldn't have done it.'_

(The Next day)

InuYasha stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a Tux, and his hair had been pulled back. His uncle Takemaru then came in the room.

"The wedding's about to start. Are you ready yet?"

"Uncle Takemaru I don't think I'm ready for this."

"InuYasha what do you mean?"

"I mean that this might not be what I'm destined for." Takemaru sighed.

"InuYasha your mother and I thought you would do this. You are going through with this wedding no matter what young man." InuYasha then whirled on him.

"Your not my father! You can't tell me what to do!"

"InuYasha no one knows where your father is! He left your mother! You better be at least a little grateful that I'm even here!" Takemaru turned around. "The wedding starts in 5 minutes. I'll be expecting you to be down there before then." He then left the room.

"So my father left my mother? This is not at all how my dream had gone. I wish that is how it had gone almost. But why do I have this feeling that what I'm about to do, is wrong? That Mina is not meant to be my wife? I don't know. I'll worry about it later."

(With Kagome)

Kagome heard that there was a wedding about to start soon. When she heard who was getting married her heart jumped. '_InuYasha your getting married to Mina! But we're supposed to change all that! Aren't we?'_ Kagome started running towards the church. '_I have to stop that wedding! NO MATTER WHAT!!'_

(With InuYasha)

'_I shall no longer be able to date other women. This is my last moments as a man who is not married. In less than an hour I shall be considered a married man. And Mina shall be my wife. There is no hope now, for someone to stop the wedding.'_ InuYasha thought as he walked down the aisle, about 3 minutes before the wedding began. He saw his uncle nod at him. '_What is to happen now?'_

To be continued...

Cliff hanger!! Is Kagome going to be able to stop the wedding in time? Alright review!!

InuYashaFreak


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the original characters in this story.

A/N: Alright I lied! This one is going to be longer than the first one! This is chapter 16 and the story isn't done yet, I still have one main big obstacle to get through. Well on with the story! The entire thing changes ok. Just bare with me!

Chapter 16: Crashing the wedding and going back into the future

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat as Mina walked down the aisle. '_This is the moment I've been waiting for. I shall no longer be single after today.'_ That's when Mina was standing beside him, and she smiled at him. But this smile seemed to InuYasha, that she only wanted him for his money. The priest started talking (A/N: It's Miroku.)

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matron moeny." He continued to talk through stuff that InuYasha barely listened to. That's when he said "Is there anyone who objects to these two marrying?" The room was silent until the doors were slammed open.

"I DO!!" The girl yelled. InuYasha's eyes widened as reconition kicked in. '_The girl from my dream! She's real?!'_ "Priest Miroku I object to these two marrying!"

"Does anyone else object?" Again no one stepped up. Thats when a golden retriever ran inside and morphed into the form of a fox demon.

"I do!" He said. Miroku nodded his head, and thats when a dog demon with his hair up in a ponytail walked in.

"I also object to this marrige Miroku. For one I was not invited to it and second of all that is not the right type of woman for my son." Izayoi stood up from the crowd and stared at Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho?"

"I'm back Izayoi. Miroku there is three people objecting to this marriage. Two are demons and if I remember correctly if a demon objects to a human marriage, the marriage is over?" Miroku slowly nodded.

"Inutaisho is correct. These two couples will not be married today." Miroku happily walked off the padio and into the crowd for some wine. InuYasha walked over to his father.

"So your my father?"

"Yes InuYasha, I am."

"Then..." He paused to look up in his eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL THESE YEARS!?" Inutaisho slowly stepped back.

"InuYasha..." That's when Kagome ran forward.

"InuYasha your father couldn't stay for certain reasons! He had to leave to protect you and your mother! He did this WAY before you were born. So don't be angry with your father." InuYasha and Inutaisho didn't understand how come this girl knew so much!

"What is your name?" InuYasha asked her. '_Please let it be Kagome!'_ She smiled, almost as if she had been waiting for that question.

"I am..." That's when she stopped as someone walked in. It was Naraku. '_No! If InuYasha does not get his demonic powers, then all of Tokyo will be destroyed! Can it not be avoided?'_ Naraku looked at Inutaisho.

"Ah there you are! Ryukotsusei and I missed you back in Asia." He sneered and Inutaisho growled.

"You guys were cheating in the battle Naraku!"

"InuYasha my name is Kagome." She whispered to him and his eyes lit up. '_IT IS HER! THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM!'_ Kagome's heart had a touch of dread. She couldn't let Tokyo be destroyed, and she didn't want InuYasha to be killed like he had before. That's when she had an idea. '_Wait! Why didn't I think of it before! Inutaisho could undome InuYasha's demonic powers and then bite him before they are completely undomed. Then InuYasha can be Dogman! Not the other version as before!'_ "Inutaisho undome InuYasha's demonic powers and then bite him! I'll distract Naraku." She told Inutaisho. As she walked over to Naraku, she heard InuYasha yell in agony as Inutaisho undomed the power that had been domed all of InuYasha's life. Izayoi ran forward.

"Inutaisho what are you doing!? Your hurting him! NO DON'T BITE HIM!!" But Inutaisho had already sunk his fangs into InuYasha's neck. Disturbingly it was the exact same spot where Inutaisho had orginally bitten InuYasha. Unfortunately Kagome hadn't been paying attention to Naraku, so he shot Kagome with an arrow. It struck her in her stomach. She used her spiritual powers to not bleed to death. Inutaisho pulled away from InuYasha and walked over to Naraku.

"Naraku you are going to die now! InuYasha!" InuYasha opened his eyes slowly to reveal his golden orbs, and he looked like a full demon now. He walked over to where his father stood. Kagome thought as she stared up at the ceiling '_I understand now Michaela. No matter if you wanted to change something from the past, there is no way to stop it from happening again.' _Within moments Naraku was killed once again. InuYasha stared at Kagome and gasped.

"Kagome!" He ran over to her. She smiled as he came into her view.

"InuYasha no matter how many times we go into back into the past we won't be able to change a thing it seems."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome groaned as her wound started to sting.

"You don't remember do you? InuYasha we had decided to go back in time and try and stop you from becoming what you have now become." She started to close her eyes.

"Kagome! Don't close your eyes!" He pulled out the arrow from her stomach, making her scream. '_There is only one thing that I can do at this point.'_ He picked her up and ran. He ran until he reached a cave. '_This cave seems familiar.'_ He placed her on the ground. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha what are you doing?" Kagome was just asking that, but she knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to save your life." (A/N: Remember guys this around the time he was 21.) He then did the same procedure he did the last time, when he had gone against Erik and Georg. Kagome only nodded and relax her entire body. This would be the first time she would be awake for this procedure, that's when an a pain that no one could descride crashed into Kagome. But it wasn't from InuYasha.

(Back to the future)

Kagome gasped as she returned to her dragon form and watched InuYasha slowly fall to the ground, clutching his chest. '_What the heck is going on? Wait a minute! We just returned to the future! Erik is still alive?!'_ That's when a growl emanuated from InuYasha, and she gasped. His eyes were blood red with blue irises. '_NO!! HE TRANSFORMED!!'_

"InuYasha!!" Sango yelled from her spot on Kirara. Kagome slowly closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She remembered what InuYasha had told her. Michaela would have to kill him now. That's when she heard a scream of pure agony and Sango gasp. Kagome's eyes snapped open and widened. Erik layed in pieces before InuYasha's body, and he was just standing there. '_What happens now?'_ That's when InuYasha turned and stared at Kagome. With his blood filled eyes.

To be continued...

Alright this is going to get you guys mad at me...but this is the last chapter for A different type of InuYasha story 2. Don't worry! I'll make a third part...eventually. I'll probably put it up once I'm done with Inutaisho and Izayoi depart. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


End file.
